


Shards of a Badger's Heart

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: Fifth year at Hogwarts is hard. Everyone knows that. There are OWLs to sit, first crushes to experience and younger siblings to keep an eye out for. For Abby Albright, things become much more complicated than that, when her parents are killed in a car crash and she has to adjust to a full Muggle lifestyle overnight.Fortunately, she has her doting sister April, and an adorable little brother, Jason to keep her company. And, surprisingly, Lee Jordan too? Abby doesn't know what's coming, but it's going to be nothing like any of her previous years. So much is uncertain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby resembles - Vivien Cardone
> 
> Jason resembles - Ross Lynch
> 
> Lila resembles - Deanna Casaluce
> 
> Malcolm resembles - Calum Worthy
> 
> April resembles -Annie Clark
> 
>  
> 
> Birth Order:
> 
>  
> 
> Amy Louise and April Grace (b. 6.2.73, 20)
> 
> Abigail Helen (b. 8.4.78, 15)
> 
> Jason Timothy (b.4.11.81)

Abigail Albright stepped on Platform 9 ¾ with one of her older sisters April and their younger brother Jason who was a second year Hufflepuff. Their parents Ellen and James were trailing behind them. April's older twin by three minutes Amy couldn’t get the morning off. Though, in all honesty Abby didn’t mind. She was a lot closer to April despite the five year age difference.

“I just hope your year isn’t as dramatic as last year,” their mum Ellen said as she adjusted the collar of Abigail’s robe before moving on to fix her son’s collar.

Abby recalled how dramatic last year had been since Jason had been petrified. She remembered hearing her parents argue over the summer about whether or not to send their children back to Hogwarts.

Just then, Cedric Diggory who was also a Fifth Year Hufflepuff, and a Prefect like Abby joined them.

“Hey Cedric,” Abby greeted warmly running a hand through her light brown hair which was a few shades lighter compared to April’s and their father’s.

“Hey, Abby.”

“I was so proud that Cedric got Prefect,” Amos said patting his son’s shoulder proudly.

Amos bragged a lot about Cedric and his achievements much to Cedric’s embarrassment.

Neither one of her parents was too much of a bragger although they were quite proud of their three daughters and son.

“It wasn’t surprising when Bebe got Prefect either,” April boasted patting her younger sister’s shoulder.

Abby stifled a blush at April’s nickname for her as the train whistled. The two of them boarded the train and made their way to the Prefect’s carriage. Abby stood next to Cedric, scanning the other Prefects. Gemma Farley and Ankur Dukes had been chosen for Slytherin, while Laura Vaughn and Caleb Kelly would be representing Ravenclaw. For Gryffindor, they had selected Patricia Stimpson, and--Abby was surprised to see--Lee Jordan.

“Hello Prefects,” the Head Boy Percy Weasley greeted pushing his glasses up his nose.

Abby glanced over at Cedric. She knew Cedric had a colorful history with the Weasleys or at least Fred and George since they were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Beaters while Cedric was the Hufflepuff Seeker.

Percy handed out the Prefects’ assignments for the duration of the train ride. He seemed to enjoy his position of power as he stood in the middle of the carriage, giving them their orders in a loud, pompous tone.

“It’s not a shock that Weasley is Head Boy, is it?” Abby asked as they started their assignment.

Cedric shook his head with a grin. “Not at all, Bebe.”

“Hey watch it, Diggory. I have a good left hook and a good stinging hex,” Abby teased back.

Cedric’s grey eyes sparkled mischievously. Abby could totally see why he had most of the girls in Hogwarts eating out of the palm of his hand, though, she was never attracted to him.

Abby and Cedric started their rounds, narrowly stopping a second year Slytherin from eating a whole pack of Fizzing Whizbees on a dare and nearly getting decapitated by Fanged Frisbees before they reached Abby’s usual compartment.

“Hey Abby!” her best friend Lila North greeted, a pureblood Irish witch with dark black hair and brown eyes.

“Hey, Lila!”

The third part of their trio looked up from his Arithmancy book pushing his bushy auburn hair out of his blue-grey eyes. “Hey Abs.”

“Hey, Mal.”

“Everything okay, here?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“How are your Prefect duties going?”

“They’re going well, This poor third year Gryffindor boy can’t keep track of his toad to save his life,” Abby replied.

After visiting with Abby’s friends, the two Prefects finished their rounds and then returned to their own carriage.

“I can’t believe we have two muggle-borns as prefects and a Head Girl,” Ankur complained.

Percy glared dangerously at Ankur. “Penn- Clearwater is perfectly qualified, Dukes. I’m not positive about Abigail and Kelly.”

“I’m very qualified for the job, Ankur!” Abby exclaimed desperately wanting to punch him or something.

Though, her Ravenclaw tendencies were getting the best of her. Besides punching someone that was more of Malcolm’s style.

“Of course a Gryffindor would get Head Boy, bloody favoritism!” he spat.

Lee and Patricia jumped up to defend their house before Penelope asked. “Does anyone feel cold?”

“Maybe there’s another basilisk coming to petrify you and the rest of the muggleborns again,” Ankur said hopefully.

“Take that back, Dukes,” Abby threatened.

You can question her abilities but if you even think of threatening her brother, you’re in for a world of hurt. She didn’t want to go through that again. She hated seeing her baby brother so helpless.

“I feel kind of cold too,” Laura said hugging herself for warmth.

A knock on the door startled the group even more.

A man entered the compartment, although he looked older due to his greying hair and slight wrinkles he’s probably older than she thinks he is. Though, he looked kind.

“There’s Dementors outside Hogwarts,” he informed the students.

“Go check all the compartments, see if everyone is okay,” Penny instructed as everyone ran around the carriage like chickens with their heads cut off.

Abby bolted out of the compartment to check on her brother. She wrenched open the door.

“Hey Abby,” Jason greeted.

“Are you guys okay?” she asked him glancing at each of his friends.

“We’re fine, sis,” he assured her with a smile on his face.

She sighed in relief and sat down next to her brother for a few minutes until a knock sounded on the compartment door.

Cedric peeked in. “Everything alright, Abby?”

“Yes, I just wanted to stay with Jason so he would be protected.”

“I”m a big boy, I can take care of myself,” he assured her.

Abby raised an eyebrow at her brother before turning to Cedric. “How is everyone else?”

“A bit shaken, I suppose. A Dementor boarded the train to look for Sirius Black,” Cedric informed them.

He nodded as the train stopped. Abby led her brother and his friends to their usual carriage and then went to her usual carriage and plopped down.

“Well, that was a dramatic train ride,” Lila said.

“How much you want to bet Potter has something to do with this?” Malcolm accused.

“Why would there be dementors because of Potter,” Lila argued. “We know Sirius Black is on the loose.”

Before Malcolm could argue back the carriage lurched to a start. The trio rode to Hogwarts as they discussed the presence of the Dementor and Malcolm’s theories about what it was doing on the train.

Once at Hogwarts, the three of them made their way to the Hufflepuff table for the start of term feast. Abby scanned the head table and caught the eye of Charity Burbage, the new Muggle Studies professor and her mum’s best friend. ‘Aunt’ Charity gave her a warm smile and a subtle wink.

“Please welcome, Mr. Remus Lupin. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor,” Dumbledore introduced.

Abby recognized him as the grey-haired man who had come into the Prefect’s carriage on the train. Unlike Lockhart last year she hopes he’s qualified. Though, she remembers Lila having a small crush on Lockhart. After the feast, she said goodbye to Lila and Malcolm to go meet up with Cedric.

“Do you want to lead the first years to the common room or should I?” Cedric asked.

“How about we do rock-paper-scissors for it?”

Cedric nodded. “Best two out of three.”

“Rock, paper, scissors - shoot,” Abby said.

Cedric held out his fist and Abby covered his hand in triumph for the second time.

“You win this time, Albright,” he sighed.

“Real professional, you two,” a voice teased.

Abby and Cedric turned to see Professor Burbage.

“Well, I should get to leading the first years to the common room,” Cedric said walking away.

“I forgot you were teaching this year, Aunt Charity,” Abby smiled greeting her with a quick hug.

“You’re known to be forgetful sometimes, sweetie.”

“I am.”

Charity teased. “You know this means that you can just rely on the fact that you’re a muggle-born to pass my class.”

 

“You’re no fun, Aunt Cherry,” she pouted.

They continued walking towards the Hufflepuff common room. Once there Abby said goodbye and crawled into the common room. Abby made her way to her dorm to unpack.

Other than her and Lila, there were two other girls in the dorm: Sarah Miller and Tara Kelso, both half blood witches. Sarah, a green-eyed brunette with naturally tanned skin, stood several inches taller than Tara, who couldn’t have looked more different with her blonde hair, light blue eyes, and skin as pale as Professor Binns.

The four girls began catching up as they unpacked. About halfway through unpacking, Abby was getting tired. She’ll finish unpacking later. She crawled into bed. She had missed how comfortable these beds were. She was tired but she had trouble falling asleep for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Abby woke up as the sun shone through the usually dark basement window. She covered her face with her covers in vain. A few minutes later, Sarah’s rustling woke her up even more. Curse, morning people. She groaned and got out of the warm bed, shuffling towards her trunk, taking out her robe before making her way to the showers where she got undressed and stepped into the steaming shower. The hot water was just what she needed to help her wake up.

“Ugh, why can’t classes at a more acceptable hour, like noon,” Lila groaned as she took Abby’s spot in the bathroom.

“I know, meet you down in the common room.” 

Lila nodded. Abby made her way to the common room to see Malcolm sitting on the couch.

“Morning Abs,” he greeted happily.

“How can you be so happy in the morning,” she groaned sitting on the couch.

The boy shrugged. A few minutes later, Cedric joined the duo.

“We have the morning rounds today,” Cedric said reading off the schedule.

Abby got up and said goodbye to Malcolm before she and Cedric crawled out of the common room and began their rounds.

“So, you know Professor Burbage?”

Abby smiled. “She’s my mum’s best friend and my godmother.”

 

Cedric nodded as they continued their assignments. They walked around chatting and joking.

At the end of their rounds, Abby was starving. They made their way to the Great Hall and sat down.

“It looks like we have Transfiguration with the Slytherins first,” Malcolm said excitedly reading off the timetable in front of him.

Abby groaned. Transfiguration was her worst core subject. Although, she didn’t mind the professor.

“Why so glum?”

“Not everyone is a Transfiguration prodigy, Mal,” Abby said 

Malcolm shrugged. After breakfast, they made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. Malcolm sat in the front of the classroom. Lila in the back and Abby in the middle. Abby glanced at McGonagall in cat form. She recalls the she thought it was amazing that wizards/witches could transform into animals.

The rest of the Hufflepuffs filed in followed by the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall in cat form jumped from the desk before class started.

In the middle of class, Ankur threw a note at Abby . She didn’t expect anything positive.

Mudblood, Mudblood 

If this was first year she probably would’ve burst out crying. Actually, that’s how she bonded with Malcolm. He may come across as a bookworm but he has quite the unstoppable temper when pushed. He ended up hexing Ankur and getting detention for a month. It was a funny memory to see Ankur with bogeys flying out of his nose.

“How stereotypical and uncreative, Dukes,” Abby snapped at him before she left the classroom after the lesson.

This lesson had been a double lesson so it was time for lunch. After lunch, they had Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Despite this being the subject that her Head of House teaches she was barely scraping by.

“Hey Abby,” a brunette boy greeted.

“Hey Matt,” she greeted as she turned around.

She had briefly dated Matt in their third year after going to their first Hogsmeade weekend together.

“How was your summer?”

“Good, how about yours?”

“Same.”

Professor Sprout walked in and the lesson started. After Herbology it was time for Cedric and Abby’s rounds. Abby thought to herself that it was funny that rounds came before meals, because the last thing she wanted to do on an empty stomach was scold a bunch of first years.

\---

It was now Saturday, Abby was in her dorm writing a letter to her parents. She was sprawled out on her bed.

Dear Mum and Daddy,

It’s only been a week but a dramatic start per usual. There’s these soul sucking sort of demons guarding Hogwarts because someone named Sirius Black broke out of the Wizard prison Azkaban. He must be a hardened criminal I’ve read about Azkaban nobody has escaped it. I wonder how he did it? And daddy I know you’ll want me to come back after you read this. I’ m perfectly safe at least safer than last term.

Love,

Abby

She did a once over of the letter and got up to mail it. She made her way to the Owlery. She found the usual owl she used to send letters to her family. After tying it to the leg and started the trek back to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Hey sis.”

She turned to see her little brother walking towards her with his friends.

“Have you had Defense yet?” Jason asked.

“Nope, but we have it first thing Monday morning with the Gryffindors,” she replied excitedly. 

Defense was one of favorite subjects although that didn’t mean she was good at it.

Jason nodded. “I know I was only here for Lockhart and I was petrified about two thirds of the year. I don’t think I know much about Professors being qualified or not.”

“Anyone else have an opinion on Professor Lupin?”

“He seems qualified enough,” Jason’s best friend Nathan told her.

She nodded. “Thanks for telling me.”

“No problem, Abby,” he smiled at her.

The two siblings continued their trek back to the Hufflepuff common room. They crawled into the common room.

“I know you just got back but it’s time for our rounds,” Cedric said.

“Alright, Cedric.”

The two prefects left the common room and started to do their rounds. After their rounds it was time for dinner.

 

\---

It was now Monday, Abby made her way towards Defense with Malcolm and Lila. They reached the classroom and walked in. She sat down in the front of the classroom.

“Hello, I’m Professor Lupin,” 

Abby recognized him from the start of term feast. Now that she got a closer look at him. She noticed his clothes were worn and he had wrinkles 

There was a chorus of greetings.

“I know all of you are fifth years but I’m going to review what you guys have learned the last four years for your O.W.Ls.”

There was a chorus of groans.

“We’ll review what you learned in your first year today.”

The lesson continued. So far, Professor Lupin was a good professor. She found his brains attractive. 

After class she walked to her Aunt Charity’s classroom. She was finishing teaching the fourth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. 

“Hello,” Charity greeted her warmly.

“Hi.”

“So, what lesson did you just have?”

“Defense. I really like his class. He’s very qualified,” Abby told her.

Charity smirked. “Somebody has a crush.”

“I teased Lila about having a crush on Lockhart last year. It’s her turn to tease me,” she laughed.

Charity said. “So, I’ll have to compete for favorite lesson.”

“Muggle Studies will always be my favorite, especially if you tell me what our first lesson is about,” she smiled hopefully.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Charity replied with a smirk on her face..

“You’re no fun, Aunt Cherry,” she whined.

\---

The group of fifth years soon fell into routine. It was now time for the Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts to support her team and Cedric. Though, she wasn’t that fond of Quidditch. Cedric was the captain of the team. For most of the tryouts, her nose was stuck in a book. 

“Albright?” he asked surprised.

She looked up to see Cedric. “Oh, hey Cedric. Are the tryouts over?”

“Yep, I have some tough decisions to make.”

Abby nodded and put her book back into her satchel and began following Cedric back into the castle.

“I’m surprised that you were watching the tryouts. I know you’re not too fond of Quidditch.”

“I wanted to support the team,” she said.

He gasped. “Are you finally falling for my charms?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Diggory. I would never fancy Quidditch players especially seekers.”

“Ouch, I’m wounded,” he winced.

She giggled.

“Is that a good book?” he asked.

“It is although I’ve read it before.”

“Why would you read a book that you’ve already read?” he asked confused.

“I suppose that’s the Ravenclaw in me,” she shrugged as Cedric pushed open the door to the Entrance Hall.

“You know I was nearly sorted into Gryffindor but the hat decided on Hufflepuff,” he told her.

“I think that makes sense but I think you fit well in Hufflepuff.”

They walked towards the Hufflepuff common room and crawled in. 

“Hey guys,” Lila greeted.

Abby sat down next to her and Cedric went back to his dorm.

“How were the tryouts?’ Lila asked.

“I barely watched them since I was reading,” she said.

Lila nodded. She wasn’t too fond of Quidditch either. After an hour, it was time for dinner. They walked to the Great Hall and ate dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Lee is a half-blood with a Pureblood dad (Curtis) and a muggleborn American mum (Margarita). He's also an only child that's why he's so attached to the twins.

It was now the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. The trio made their way to the small town. 

“I’ll meet you two at Honeydukes,” Lila said separating from her friends.

“Okay.”

Lila walked towards the salon while Malcolm and Abby went to Tomes and Scrolls to look for books. They went their separate ways once they were in the book shop. Malcolm went to the Arithmancy section while Abby went to the Muggle book section although it was a small section. It didn’t take her a long time to go through all the books.

“You ready Abs?” Malcolm asked.

“Sure, Malcolm,” she said.

The two of them made their way out of the bookstore and towards the famed sweet shop. 

“You guys didn’t find anything?” 

“Nope.”

The trio went their separate ways once in the sweet shop. Abby went towards the Chocolate Cauldrons, Lila went towards the Licorice Wands and Malcolm went towards the display of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. They met up in the middle of the store and went to pay.

“Who’s turn is it to pay?” Abby asked.

“I think it’s mine,” Malcolm said taking out the money to pay for the sweets.

At each of their Hogsmeade weekends, they took turns paying for each other’s sweets. They left the sweet shop.

“I wish I wasn’t allergic to chocolate, it looks good,” Malcolm eyed the chocolate cauldron in Abby’s hand.

“Do you remember when you found out you were allergic to chocolate?” Lila asked.

Malcolm nodded. “I do. It was back in first year.”

The two girls nodded. They walked back to the castle. The minute they walked into the castle Abby could tell something was off. 

“Sirius Black has broken in the castle, Prefects lead your houses to the Great Hall,” Dumbledore instructed.

Cedric and Abby did as told but neither one of them understood the logic. The Great Hall didn't seem safe as the common rooms or at least the common rooms that weren't Gryffindor.

Once they were all in the Great Hall, Abby rushed to her brother.

“Abby, I’m not scared. Let go,” he assured his older sister with a chuckle.

She let her brother go.

“I’m curious why he was in Azkaban. Not everyone goes to a prison that’s basically wizard Alcatraz.”

Ankur strolled over nonchalantly. “He murdered 12 useless muggles on Halloween 1981. Maybe he’ll make an exception for you and your brother and kill you too.”

Abby didn’t respond she just marched forward and punched Ankur in the face.

“You filthy little mudblood,” he cursed holding his face.

Professor Burbage walked over. “What’s going on here?”

“She punched me, Professor,” Ankur whined.

“You expect me not to when you wished Sirius Black would kill me and my brother.”

Charity said firmly. “Detention Mr. Dukes and 20 points from Slytherin. Also fifteen points from Hufflepuff. You also get detention, Miss Albright.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

 

Charity nodded.

\---

 

It was the morning of the first Quidditch match of the year. Usually, it was Gryffindor/Slytherin but for some reason, Hufflepuff was replacing Slytherin. Abby was at the breakfast table when she received a letter from her sister.

Abby smiled. She'll write her back after the match. She finished her breakfast and started walking out towards the Quidditch Pitch. 

Once the match started, Abby was engrossed in the commentary. 

After about twenty minutes into the match, hooded figures swooped into the Pitch. Harry fell off his broom again. Poor guy. The students filed out of the Pitch and started to make their way back to the castle.

“Hey, Albright.”

She turned to see Lee. “Hey, Jordan.”

“Did you enjoy the match?”

“I did.”

“You normally don’t watch Quidditch do you?”

“Not normally but I wanted to support Cedric and the team.”

He smirked. “Do you fancy Diggory like every other girl in this whole school?”

“Eww, he’s like my brother.”

He chuckled. “Have you started the Muggle Studies essay yet?”

“Yes. How about you?”

“I’ve been preoccupied.”

She scolded half-heartedly. “You really should start that.”

“How about we work on them together?” he asked.

“I’d like that.”

Lee said. “I’ll meet you in the library tomorrow after breakfast.”

“Do you even know where the library is, Lee?” she joked.

He stuck his tongue out at her playfully. “That’s insulting, Abigail.”

“Sorry,” she smirked.

They went their separate ways. She walked back to the common room and then started writing her sister back.

After she finished the letter, it was time for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Abby made her way to the library to work on her essay. She had always been good at Muggle Studies. Although, she was a muggle born she liked learning about muggles from a wizard’s point of view. She reached the library and sat down at a table. She took out her quill and parchment to continue her essay.

“Hey, Abigail.”

She looked looked up to see Lee.

“Sorry, I’m late.”

“It’s fine, I suppose you were in the midst of planning a prank?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You like pranks?”

“I’ve planned my share of pranks with my older sister April much to our other sister Amy’s displeasure. Our mum and brother kind of enjoys our pranks too. Though, they’re pretty much harmless.”

 

Lee nodded and sat down.

“I’m surprised you got Prefect.”

He smirked. “Who else would it be, Fred or George?”

“That’s true.”

 

There had been two other boys in their dorm but neither one of them were shining students.

“How much older are your sisters?”

“Five years older but they’re muggles. I’m sure Amy would be a Ravenclaw while April would be a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Although, I know families are normally sorted into the same house.”

Lee nodded. “I’m an only child. It must be fun having siblings.”

“For the most part.”

The two students continued working on their essays quietly chatting.

“Well, I think he’s officially on the dark side,” a voice teased.

The two of them looked up to see twin grins.

“So, when did I become Darth Vader anyway I’m more of a Princess Leia,” Abby smirked.

Her dad was huge Star Wars fan while her mum was a Trekkie. The two redheads stared at her confused.

“It’s a muggle movie called Star Wars,” Lee filled his friends in about the reference.

“You almost finished with your essay, Lee. So we can continue planning our next prank?”

Lee looked down at his parchment. “I’m almost finished.”

“Alright.”

Abby said. “You can go. I’m already finished.”

“And it’s time for our rounds,” Cedric said strolling in the library casually.

“Diggory.” the twins said glaring at Cedric.

Cedric said. “Weasley.”

Abby repacked her satchel and walked out with Cedric.

“You act so nice to the Weasley twins yet they are so mean to you. I suppose that’s the Hufflepuff way.”

“Well, if I was a Gryffindor. I might hex them.”

She chuckled. “I nearly hexed Dukes but I settled for a punch earlier. Though that’s a tad different” 

 

Cedric nodded.

“Was Harry okay?” she asked.

“Yes, he was. I offered a rematch but he turned me down,” Cedric frowned.

She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“Did you enjoy Hogsmeade?” 

“Yeah, I did. I chatted with Cho,” he blushed.

She asked. “Who’s Cho?”

“She’s a Ravenclaw, a year below us. She plays seeker on the Ravenclaw team,” he explained his blush deepening.

“Oh.”

“You and Jordan seem friendly?”

She shrugged. “We’ve been friendly since we’re both in Muggle Studies.”

“Wait, you’re a muggle born. Don’t you already know about muggles?”

Abby nodded. “I do but I like learning about them from a wizarding point of view.”

“I suppose that could be true.”

They continued their rounds and then walked back to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Did you finish your essay?” Malcolm asked.

“Yes, I did,” she answered sitting on the couch next to him.

He nodded. “You want to play some chess?”

“Sure.”

They set up the board and began playing until it was time for dinner. After dinner the trio made their way back to the Hufflepuff common room.

“I have detention tonight, I’ll be back later,” she told her friends.

“Okay.”

Abby made her way to where detention was being held.

\---

 

It was now the Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff match. Abby made her way out to the pitch and sat in the Hufflepuff stands. Lee introduced the Hufflepuff team and then the Ravenclaw team. 

“Seeker, Cho Chang!”

Abby looked down to see a pretty and petite Asian girl. Her eyes wandered over to Cedric he was trying not to blush. She giggled. The match started. Sadly, the match was over in forty five minutes and Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff.

“I’m sorry you lost, Cedric,” Abby said.

“Thanks.”

“Abby!”

She turned to see Matthew smiling at her. “Hey Matt.”

“We haven’t talked since the first Herbology lesson, you want to chat?”

She nodded. “I’ll see you later, Cedric.”

He didn’t respond since he caught sight of a head of black hair and ran off.

“What’s Diggory’s deal?”

She giggled. “He’s interested in the Ravenclaw seeker, Chang.”

“I suppose you Hufflepuffs have a thing for Ravenclaws,” he smirked raising an eyebrow at her teasingly.

She said. “Or you could say the Ravenclaws have a thing for us Hufflepuffs.”

“I’ve seen you hanging out with Jordan though.”

“I can’t get away with anything in this school,” she chuckled as she pushed open the door to the Entrance Hall.

Matt chuckled and they continued strolling around the castle until it was time for dinner. They made their way back to the Great Hall and sat at their separate tables and sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now time for the students to go home for Christmas. Abby was excited to see her parents and sister again. After she did her rounds with Cedric, they sat in a nearly empty Prefect's compartment. Lee and Patricia were the only other two Prefects in the compartment.

At 6:00 pm, they arrived at King's Cross. Abby found her brother and Malcolm since Lila had stayed at Hogwarts. She was expecting to see her parents, but she didn't see anyone waiting for her and Jason.

"You want us to wait until someone comes? It's already dark," Malcolm suggested worriedly, looking around the train station.

"You don't have to stay, Mal," Abby answered.

Before Malcolm could respond, his parents, Rose and Mitchell, joined them.

"Where are your parents, Abby?" Rose asked.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, Mitchell got a page. He unhooked his pager from his belt loop and looked at the number, brows furrowed.

"What's wrong, dear?" Rose asked her husband.

"Isn't this your parent's number, Abby?" he asked handing the pager to her.

"It is, I'm going to go find a phone booth and call them back," she told the adults.

"Of course."

She made her way towards the nearest payphone with Malcolm following her nervously. She dialed the number hurriedly.

"Hey, Abby," said April's frantic voice.

"April, why are you answering Dad's phone?" Abby asked confused. Their dad rarely let anyone use his phone.

"Mum and Dad were in an accident. We're at St. Pancras Hospital."

She nearly dropped the phone. "Okay, I'll have Malcolm's parents drive us."

"Okay, hurry."

She hung up the phone and turned to Malcolm.

"What's going on?" He asked noticing the worry in her brown eyes.

"My parents were in an accident. I need your parents to drive us to St. Pancras hospital."

Malcolm nodded as they walked back to his parents.

"Everything okay, dear?" Rose asked.

Abby frowned. "I wish I could say it was, but I can't. My parents were in an accident."

"Oh, dear. You need us to drive you to the hospital?" Rose asked.

Abby nodded. Mrs. Lowry nodded and led everyone to the car. They piled in with three trunks and an extension charm cast by Rose.

"I hope my parents will be okay," Abby said hopefully.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Jason assured his sister, though he was worried, too.

She sighed. "I hope you're right, Jay."

A few minutes later, they parked in front of the hospital. Abby and Jason rushed inside the hospital.

"This is all your fault since they were on their way to pick you two up from your freak school!" Amy exclaimed, storming towards Abby the minute she ran into the hospital.

Abby has never gotten along with Amy. She was always closer to April.

"Now now, we don't need this right now," April scolded, standing in between her twin and younger sister.

Abby hugged April as Malcolm and his family walked in. They made themselves comfortable.

"You don't have to stay, Malcolm," she told him.

"Don't worry about it," he assured her.

She gave him a small smile.

A few minutes later the doctor strolled out.

"How are my parents?" Amy asked.

The doctor frowned. "We tried all we could to save your mum, but we couldn't. Your dad is hanging on."

Everyone was heartbroken. Jason was sobbing the most since he was a huge mama's boy.

"Can we see our dad?" April asked correcting her twin with a slight glare.

"You may, two at a time," the doctor replied turning and leading the twins towards the room.

"I really hope my dad will be okay, I need him," Abby said leaning her head on Malcolm's shoulder.

"Your dad's a fighter, he'll be fine," Rose assured her.

A few minutes later, Amy and April walked out. The doctor led Abby and Jason to their dad's room. Abby believed her dad was one of the strongest men that ever lived, so it was difficult to see her dad like this.

"Dad, you have to get through this," she said taking her dad's hand.

They stayed in his hospital room for a few more minutes and then walked out.

"How is he?" Malcolm asked.

Abby sighed. "I hate to see him like that."

Malcolm gave her a hug before she started to cry.

"Rose, can Abby and Jason stay with you for the night?" April asked.

"Of course, they can."

April sighed in relief. They stayed a few more hours and then left to go back to Malcolm's house.

"We should contact Aunt Charity, mum was her best friend," Abby mentioned to her brother.

The younger boy nodded. "We should. You were always closer to her."

"I was."

She grabbed some parchment and a quill and scribbled a letter.

"Rose?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I borrow your owl? I need to send a letter to my mum's best friend."

The older woman said, "Go ahead dear."

She rushed to where they kept the owl. She tied the letter to the owl's leg and it flew away. She walked to Malcolm's room to see him spreading some blankets out on the floor.

"Hey Mal, I can sleep on the floor. This is your house."

"Nonsense, Abs, you get the bed."

She sighed.

"Who were you sending a letter to?"

"My Aunt Charity."

"I wasn't aware that you had any aunts."

Abby smiled. "She's my mum's best friend and my godmother."

"Isn't Professor Burbage's first name Charity?"

"Yes, it is."

Malcolm nodded as he made the connection.

"I'm exhausted, both physically and emotionally," Abby said kicking off her shoes before crawling into bed.

"Night, Abby."

She didn't respond since she had fallen asleep the minute her head had hit the pillow, which was rare for her.

The next morning, Abby woke up a tad disoriented. Then she realised she had spent the night over at Malcolm's since her parents had been in an accident. She stepped on the floor and made her way to the kitchen. She saw Malcolm and his dad sitting at the table drinking tea. Mr. Lowry was a stay-at-home dad, while Mrs. Lowry worked at the Ministry.

"Morning."

"Actually, it's afternoon," Malcolm explained.

"It is?"

Malcolm nodded. "I let you sleep, since you had a hard night."

"Thanks. Is Jay still asleep?"

"The last time I checked, he was," Mr. Lowry said.

Abby nodded. "I'll wait until he wakes up and we can go to the hospital."

"You might have to wait until Rose gets home, I don't think our Floo is connected to any hospital in London."

Mr. Lowry said.

"Alright."

Mr. Lowry was a Muggle, so he couldn't apparate. Abby poured herself a cup of tea and sat down next to Malcolm. There was a hurried knock on the door.

"Hey, Graham," Malcolm greeted his childhood best friend.

"Hey, mate," the brunette smiled at him.

"This is Abby, she's a friend from school," he introduced her.

"Graham Boyd, at your service," he introduced himself, his green eyes twinkling.

Before Abby could respond, Malcolm said, "You have to excuse Graham. I suppose he's turned into a flirt since I've been gone."

The facade that Graham was putting up fell down. "I may come off as a flirt but that's just a cover for me so girls won't know I'm also one of the top students in our year."

"Besides me that is," a blonde girl said, stepping out from behind Graham.

"This is Kristin, my girlfriend of six months."

Malcolm couldn't help but be a tad envious. The girl he fancied would never notice him in that way.

"Everything okay, Mal?" Abby asked.

"I'm good."

Abby nodded. Malcolm invited them in as Jason walked down the stairs.

"Morning."

"It's 1pm, little brother," Abby told him.

"It is?" he asked, his blue eyes widening.

Abby nodded. "Jay, this is Malcolm's best friend Graham and his girlfriend Kristin."

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too."

The four of them continued talking although Jason got a bit bored. Around 2pm, there was a knock on the door.

"You expecting someone else?"

"It might be my Aunt Charity, I wrote her a letter last night."

Mr. Lowry nodded and answered the door.

"I was informed that my best friend was killed in a car accident. Her daughter and son are staying with you."

"Aunt Charity!" Abby yelled running towards her godmother.

The blonde woman wasn't exactly prepared for her goddaughter but she opened her arms just in time.

"Hey, Aunt Charity," Jason greeted.

"Can you take us to St. Pancras hospital?" Abby asked.

"I can."

The siblings said goodbye to Malcolm and Charity apparated them to hospital.

"About time you came!" Amy exclaimed.

"We had to wait until someone got home because neither one of us can travel alone since we're not of age."

April came to greet her younger sister. "We're glad you're here."

"How's dad?"

April frowned. "No change from yesterday."

"That's not good."

Abby and Jason sat down. They stayed for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days later, since there was no change in their father so the family had to decide to pull him off life support which devastated the family. 

“So, where do we stay now?” Abby asked.

Charity said. “You don’t have to worry about that, dear. We’ll handle it.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

They had already started planning the funeral for their mum. Abby was numb. She didn't feel right celebrating Christmas. She regretted not being able to attend the funeral which was set for after she left for Hogwarts.

She stepped on the platform with Malcolm and his family. The three of them boarded the train. Abby did her rounds with Cedric quietly. She sat back in the Prefect’s compartment.

“You alright, Abby?” Cedric asked.

“I'm fine,” she lied.

Cedric nodded. They reached Hogsmeade station. Abby met up with Malcolm and her brother and they found a carriage. 

“Abby!” Lila yelled.

“Hey Lila,” Abby greeted.

Lila asked. “Something wrong?”

“My parents died over the holiday. My mum died in the accident on the way to King’s Cross and my dad died a few days later. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wanted to tell you in person.”

Lila pulled her into a hug she knew what it was like to lose a parent since her mum died right before she started Hogwarts. The two girls separated and they walked back to the Great Hall with Malcolm and Jason following them. They sat at the Hufflepuff table.

 

\---

It was a couple days into term, it was time for Defense. They were reviewing boggarts.

“What's a boggart?” Professor Lupin asked.

Abby raised her hand.

“Miss Albright?”

“A Boggart is being that has no shape.”

“10 points to Hufflepuff, Miss Albright,” he said throwing her a piece of chocolate.

She wasn't complaining about the chocolate.

“I tried to find another boggart but they are so rare. So, write an essay about what your boggart was when you faced it back in your third year and if it might have changed the last two years. The best essays will be read out in class,” he assigned.

There was a series of groans. The lesson was over and it was time for lunch. After lunch it was time for Charms. After double Charms, it was time for dinner. 

 

“What was your boggart in our third year?” Lila asked Abby.

Abby frowned. “It was a snake. And I’m pretty sure it changed since my parents died.”

“Probably.”

 

Lila sighed as they reached the Charms classroom, walked in and took their usual seats.

After double Charms, it was time for dinner. The trio walked back to the Hufflepuff common room though it was time Cedric and Abby’s rounds. They were out until 2am.

\---

It was time for Lila’s 16th birthday the next day. She was the oldest in the group since Malcolm’s birthday was in late June.

“Ugh, I hate having school on my birthday!” Lila complained as they walked to Herbology.

Abby sighed longingly. “I also wished I had a birthday during the school year.”

“I'm jealous of you, I rather have a summer birthday,” she replied.

Before Abby could respond they reached the greenhouses. 

It was finally the end of the day and time to celebrate Lila’s birthday in the common room. Abby made her way to the kitchen to get Lila’s birthday cake.

“Here you go, Miss Abby,” one of the house elves said handing her the cake.

“Thank you,” she said.

She walked out of the kitchen only to run in to Lee. 

“Hey Abby,” he grinned at her.

“Hey Lee.”

“What’s that?” he asked curiously looking at the plate.

“It’s called Irish Potato Cake,” she explained.

“Why is it called that?” 

“It has mashed potatoes in the middle. I love both chocolate and mashed potatoes but I don’t like them together. It’s for Lila’s sixteenth birthday,” she explained.

Lee nodded as they reach the Hufflepuff common room.

“See you later, Lee.”

“Bye.”

She crawled into the Hufflepuff common room.

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Lila, Happy Birthday to you and many more.” Abby and Malcolm chorused.

Lila blew out the candles on her cake. Abby took the candles off and cut each of them a piece.

After the small birthday party, it was time for Abby to do her rounds with Cedric.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning which was Wednesday. Abby walked down the stairs and sat next to Malcolm.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

Malcolm started. “I didn’t mention this over Christmas since your parents died.”

“What’s going on?”

“What do you think about Professor Lupin?”

Abby said. “He’s a great professor.”

“You haven’t really noticed that he’s missed a few days a month?”

“No, isn’t a teacher entitled to miss a few days a month?” Abby asked.

“I suppose but the days are curious.”

Before Abby could respond Cedric walked down the stairs. “It’s time for our rounds.”

“Okay,” Abby said standing up.

“We’ll finish this conversation later,” Malcolm saud.

Abby nodded before she crawled out of the common room. She and Cedric did their rounds and then walked to the Great Hall. After lessons, Malcolm and Abby were back in the common room.

“Do you remember that werewolf essay we did in third year?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“What are the signs of lycanthropy?”

Abby said. “There’s not necessarily signs of lycanthropy.”

“Professor Lupin has been missing the day after the full moon,” Malcolm said checking his notes.

“So, you’re saying that Professor Lupin is a werewolf?”

“Precisely. Do you know what the name Remus comes from? It comes from mythology he was raised by a she-wolf and Lupin means wolf too. So, his name is ‘Wolf Wolf’”

 

Abby said. “That’s a steep accusation.”

“I know. I don’t like him being a werewolf.”

Abby said. “It doesn’t change who he is if he is one.”

“I’m going to ask him after the Defense lesson tomorrow,” Malcolm decided.

Abby scolded her hands on hips. “What makes you think he’ll tell us? You’re so reckless, Malcolm Troy.”

“My reckleness is how we become friends, Abigail Helen.”

Abby sighed. “That’s true but that was a different situation. I would sleep on it if I were you.”

“Whatever you say.”

Abby said goodnight and walked to her dorm. 

\---

The next morning Abby was sitting at the Hufflepuff table when she received a letter from April.

Dear Bebe,

Aunt Charity knew she wasn’t suitable since she’s not equipped to raise a 15-year-old and an almost 13-year-old. She is your godmother so she’ll be in your life. Amy and I are your blood so we have say. I got custody of you two. Amy isn’t too happy. I don’t understand why.

April 

She smiled at the letter.

“Who’s the letter from?”

“April.”

Malcolm said. “What does it say?”

“She informed me that she got custody of us,” Abby said folding the letter.

“Oh, I’ll miss you two at my house.”

 

“I’ll miss staying at your house,” Abby said.

Malcolm smiled. “You’re always welcome at my house, Abs.”

“Thanks Mal.”

They made their way to Defense still chatting about her letter. They sat down as the rest of the class trickled in. 

“Please turn in your essays,” Professor Lupin instructed standing in front of the room.

They passed their essays up to the front of the rows and he collected them.

“You’ll get them back in a few days.”

The group nodded before their lesson for the day began. After the lesson, Malcolm walked up to Lupin’s desk.

“Professor?” Malcolm asked.

“Yes, Mr. Lowry?”

“I have a question.”

“Malcolm Troy, I swear if you ask that question I’ll write your mum,” Abby threatened.

“I’m not scared of my mum, Abigail Helen,” he said.

Lupin couldn’t help but smile fondly at the exchange between the two friends.

“Malcolm, are you trying to do something reckless again?” Lila asked walking towards her two best friends.

 

After the lesson, it was time for lunch. After lunch it was time for Herbology.

After dinner, Cedric and Abby had to do their rounds. They were out until 2am.

“Ugh, I’m so bloody tired,” Abby exclaimed as they crawled into the common room.

“I could sleep forever but we have classes tomorrow too.”

She groaned at the reminder they had one more day of class and it was Transfiguration.

“Goodnight, Abby.”

“Night, Cedric.”

They parted ways and made their way to their separate dorms. Abby threw herself on her bed and fell asleep instantly clothes and all. 

\---

The next morning Abby woke up to Lila shaking her.

“Leave me alone, I didn’t get in until 2am last night,” she moaned.

The dark haired girl replied. “I know but we’re going to be late to Transfiguration.”

Abby shot up as much as she didn’t like Transfiguration she hated to be late. She jumped out of bed and messily dressed in her uniform. The duo of girls rushed towards the Transfiguration classroom.

“Nice of you to join us, Miss Albright and Miss North,” Professor McGonagall scolded.

“Sorry, Professor. I woke up late since I didn’t get in until 2am last night due to my prefect rounds,” Abby explained.

“Okay, Miss Albright. Just don’t let it happen again.”

“It won’t,” Abby assured the stern professor as she made her way to her usual seat.

“20 points from Hufflepuff,” McGonagall said.

The lesson continued. Once the lesson finished they walked to the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few months went on normally for the group of fifth years. It was time to go back go back home for the summer. Abby did her rounds with Cedric checking all the compartments.

“So, you excited to go home?” Cedric asked.

Abby nodded.

 

Cedric nodded. “I’m going to miss Lupin as a Professor. He was just what we needed for our O.W.L year.”

“Yeah, he was.”

They finished their rounds and went back to the Prefect’s compartment. Around 6pm, they reached King’s Cross. Abby said goodbye to Cedric before she went to go find Jason.

“Hey Abby,” Jason greeted his sister.

“Did you have a nice trip, Jay?” Abby asked him.

“I did.”

They walked off the train and found Malcolm and his parents as April walked up to them.

“You two are always welcome at the house,” Rose said hugging each of the siblings tightly.

“Mum, you’re going to suffocate them,” Malcolm laughed.

“I can see where you get your death grip from,” Abby smirked at her best friend.

They finished their goodbyes and walked to April’s car. Abby slid in the passenger’s seat. April turned on the radio and they drove to her house listening to music.

“Well, we’re home.”

The two younger Albright siblings ran up to the house. They had been here for dinner a couple of times. Abby had stayed the night before.

“What do you guys want for dinner?” April asked as she opened the door.

“Can we have pizza?” Abby asked.

April nodded. “That sounds great, I’ll order it and you guys go settle in.”

The two of them walked upstairs and began unpacking. As they finished, the doorbell rang.

“Can you answer that Bebe?” April asked.

Abby walked to the door and pulled it open to face the pizza boy. 

“Here’s your money,” April said handing him some money.

The three siblings began eating the pizza.

“You can’t go wrong with pizza, as much as I like the proper English meals that the house elves cook.”

“You can’t.”

They finished eating and watched some telly.

 

\---

The next morning, April had to go to work. She worked at the local TV station as an assistant to the weatherman.

“Sorry, I’m late Mr. Tonks,” she said bustling in the office.

The older man had an easy smile on his face. “Miss Albright, I keep telling you that you can call me Ted.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, Mr- er I mean Ted,” she apologized.

“No worries.”

Abby and Jason caught up with their older sister catching their breathes.

“Ted, this is my sister Abby and my brother Jason. They just got home from school last night.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Abby and Jason,” he smiled

“You too, Ted,” they smiled.

Ted said. “Let me show you around .”

The two siblings nodded as began to lead them around.

“So, how old are you two?”

“I’m fifteen but I’ll be sixteen in August,” Abby said.

“I’m thirteen.”

Ted nodded as he continued leading them around. It was really interesting to see where their sister worked.

After the tour, they watched their sister in action.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now mid July, Abby and Jason received their Hogwarts letters. Abby also received her O.W.L results. She was too nervous to open them in front of April and Jason. Suddenly, there was a sound from the fire. That still startled the older Albright sister.

“Did you get your O.W.L results?” Lila asked.

“I did, how about you two?”

“Yes, I did.”

“At the count of three,” Lila instructed.

“1”

“2”

“3”

The three of them opened their O.W.L results.

“Who wants to go first?”

“6 Outstandings, Transfiguration, Charms, History, Care, Astronomy and Arithmancy,” Malcolm recited.

“You did better than me, four Outstandings, Charms, Muggle Studies, History and Astronomy.”

“Same here, four O.W.Ls, Potions, Care, History and Divination,” Lila said.

“How did you do in Defense, I got an EE. So, I barely get to take it at N.E.W.T level.”

“Better than I did the last four years an A,” Malcolm said.

“Same here,” Lila said.

“I got an A for Potions and Herbology, P for Transfiguration,” Abby finished reading off her marks.

“Potions and Herbology, I also got an A,” Malcolm said.

“Charms, I got an A, Herbology and Astronomy, I got a P,” Lila sighed.

Malcolm said. “I think I’ll drop History though, it’s not needed for any of the careers. And Binns is exhausting. He never gets our names right. He always calls me Mr. Lowe.”

“He calls me Miss Albert,” Abby giggled.

“He calls me Miss Northington,”

“I wonder why they haven’t fired him yet?”

The other two shrugged.

“It’s kind of funny that none of passed the subject that our Head of House teaches.

“So, I’m going to miss Lupin. He was such a good Professor,” Abby sighed changing the subject.

Malcolm said. “I can’t deny that he wasn’t a great Professor but what was Dumbledore thinking about hiring someone that dangerous.”

“I suppose the applicants were scarce or the position is cursed,” Lila noted.

Abby said. “Everyone deserves a chance.”

“I wonder who our professor will be this year,” Malcolm said as made himself comfortable on the couch.

“Did I say you could sit down, Lowry,” Abby teased.

He smirked at her.

“So, your sweet sixteen is in a few weeks,” Lila said.

“I know, I wish my parents were alive. My dad could teach me to drive.”

Malcolm said. “Unless you have a fear of cars now since your parents died in a car accident my dad could teach you.”

“I don’t think I have a fear of cars but I don’t know. We’ll see.”

“Can’t April teach you?”

“I suppose so.”

“So, you mentioned that April works at the local TV station.”

“She does, she’s the assistant to the weatherman Ted Tonks.”

Malcolm nodded. “Wasn’t there a sixth year Hufflepuff named Tonks when we were 1st years?”

“I think so but I don’t remember.”

The trio continued talking. 

The two of them stayed for dinner.

“Well, we’ll see you later Abs,” Malcolm said hugging her.

“By Mal.”

The two girls said goodbye and the two of them left.

“You’ve always been closer with Malcolm haven’t you?” April asked.”

“Yes, I have.”

“You two would make a cute couple.”

Abby made a face. “Malcolm is like a brother to me.”

“Oh.”

Abby walked to her room.

 

\---

 

It was a couple days later, Abby was walking to the park with Jason. They were too old to play on the playground but they didn’t care. They reached the park. Abby sat on the bench as Jason went to go explore. She took out a book and began reading.

“Heads up!”

Abby looked up to see a frisbee flying towards her. She put down her book, jumped up and caught the frisbee.

“Thank you,” the boy said.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’ve never seen you before,” he noticed.

Abby explained. “My brother and I just moved in with our sister a few days ago.”

“Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Jeremiah Keller or Jerry.”

“I’m Abigail Albright or Abby, nice to meet you too.”

The boy nodded and led her to a group of four other teenagers.

“Who’s your new friend, Jerry?” a brunette boy asked.

“This is Abby, she’s new to the neighborhood,” he introduced.

Abby waved shyly.

“I’m Josh, that’s Logan, that’s Morgan and Melissa,” he listed.

“Nice to meet all of you.”

“You too. You want to join the game?”

“Sure, I’m pretty good at Frisbee,” Abby said.

Jason ran up to the group a few minutes later.

“This is my little brother, Jason.”

Jason waved to the group. 

“What’s up, little brother?” she asked.

“I think we should get home.”

“How about I walk you guys home,” Jerry said.

“You don’t have to, Jerry.”

The boy just shook his head and walked them home.

“So, how old are you two?”

“I’m 15, I’ll be sixteen in a few weeks though.”

“I’m thirteen.”

Jerry nodded. “I’m 16.”

Abby nodded as they reached their door.

“It was nice to meet you, hope to see you again,” Jerry said leaning against the doorway cooly sticking his hands in his pockets.

“You too.”

“Who’s your friend?” April asked.

“This is Jerry, I played frisbee with him and his friends.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Jerry said before leaving.

Jason smirked at his older sister. “You clearly have an admirer.”

“You noticed that too?”

“It’s clear as day, sis. I’m pretty sure he’d be a Gryffindor if he went to Hogwarts.”

“Probably.”


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I know she’s only 16 and she’s getting a car and thinking about learning to how to drive. I’m American so that’s when Americans usually learn to drive.

 

Chapter 10

 

It was now two days after Abby’s actual sixteenth birthday. She was having her usual party with her sisters, paternal grandparents, Aunt Charity and her best friends.

“Hey sweetie,” Dottie Albright greeted her youngest granddaughter.

“Hey gran,” Abby greeted her grandmother.

Dottie Albright was in her early seventies with brown hair and dark blue eyes which Jason had inherited.

“Gaily-bird,” her grandfather John Albright greeted his youngest granddaughter lovingly.

John Albright was in his mid seventies with greying blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes which the Albright sisters had inherited the latter.

She blushed at her grandfather’s term of endearment as she hugged him.

“Hey gran, grandpa,” April greeted her grandparents.

“So, you three doing well?” Dottie asked.

“Yes, we are.”

All the rest of the guests arrived. They sat at the table and April slid something towards her sister and Abby’s brown eyes widened.

“It’s outside, go see,” April said.

Abby got up, bolted out of the kitchen and outside to see a bright yellow car. 

“April Grace, how could you afford this?” Amy scolded her twin.

“Mum and dad left us money. I know they had been searching for cars before they died.”

“You mean before Abby killed them. They were on their way to pick you up from your ‘freak’ school when they got in the car accident.”

“Don’t you think I know that it’s our fault that our parents are dead,” Abby said.

Dottie butted in the argument between her granddaughters. “You know we don’t blame you or Jason for your parent’s death. It could’ve happened to anyone your parents were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“You don’t blame us?” Abby asked.

“No, we don’t, gaily bird,” John assured his youngest granddaughter with a hug.

Abby sighed in relief as she buried her head in her grandfather’s chest.

“Just because you don’t blame them doesn’t mean I don’t,” Any said.

Jason glared at his oldest sister. He knew Abby blamed herself for their parents death especially at the beginning.

Lila defended her best friend. “You know I’ve never liked you. I was taught to like everyone.”

“You freaks have to stick together. I’m glad I’m normal.”

“Mostly,” Malcolm deadpanned.

“Amy, you are my twin but you just insulted our little sister and her friends. I’ve always been proud of Bebe of being a witch. I can’t wait until she turns seventeen and she’s able to show me some magic.”

The oldest Albright sister just stormed out of the backyard.

“I’m really sorry you had to witness this on your sixteenth birthday,” April apologized.

 

Abby was finally out of her grandfather’s grip. “It’s fine. How are you doing? I know twins are supposed to be inseparable.”

 

“Not all twins are inseparable.”

Abby nodded. “Okay. I can’t say I only know one other set of twins at school. They are inseparable and pranksters.”

“So, you must get along with them?”

“I’m not really close with them but I’m friendly with their best friend Lee.”

April nodded as they walked back in the house. There was a knock on the door.

“Oh, hey Jerry,” Abby greeted the slightly older boy.

He smiled at her. “I haven’t seen you out at the park today.”

“Oh, I’m celebrating my birthday with my family and best friends,” she explained with a smile.

“Happy Birthday,” he said his smile widening showing his perfectly white teeth.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

The other boy left.

“Who was at the door?” John asked.

“Just a boy I met at the park last month.”

Jason smirked at his sister. “He also happens to fancy her.”

“How did you meet?” Malcolm asked protectively.

“We played Frisbee together for awhile and he walked me home.”

Malcolm nodded.

“So, do you need me to teach you to drive?” Mr. Lowry asked.

“Malcolm suggested that you could teach me to drive.”

 

“I could also help you,” April said.

James said. “I could also help you, gaily bird.”

 

Abby nodded. She’ll decide who will teach her to drive. They continued opening presents.

“I know this isn’t as good as a car but this is a tradition that we give our granddaughters a necklace on their 16th birthday,” Dottie explained.

Abby nodded as her grandmother handed her a necklace with her initials ‘AHA’ written in a fancy script. The Albright family crest.

—

It was a couple days later there was a knock on the door. Abby answered the door to face Jerry and a familiar face.

“Hey Jerry.”

He smiled. “Hey Abby.”

“What’s up?”

“You want to go for a walk or something?”

“Sure, I just have to be back before April gets home from work.”

Jerry nodded. Abby walked out of the door and closed it behind her and locked it.

“Oh, this is my cousin Matt.”

Abby smiled. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Wait, you two know each other?”

Matt smiled. “Yeah, we go to school together and we dated briefly. We were each other’s first kiss.”

Jerry blushed. “I suppose we have a thing for brunettes, don’t we cuz.”

“I suppose so.”

They began walking around the neighborhood.

“So, why did you have to move in with your sister?” Matt asked.

Abby frowned. “I haven’t told anyone besides Malcolm and Lila.”

 

“What’s going on?”

“My parents died in a car accident on the way to pick me and Jason up from school,” she explained.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine losing my parents.”

“My mum died immediately but my dad lasted a few days.”

Matt gave her a hug.

“I got a car for my birthday. Everyone is pressuring me to learn to drive but I’m not sure if I want to learn.”

Matt nodded. 

“It’s understandable that you have a fear of cars now,” Jerry said.

“You really think I’m afraid of cars. I wasn’t even in the car.”

Jerry nodded. “It’s still possible.”

“It is?”

“Yes, I know because my mum is a psychologist,” Jerry explained.

“Okay.”

The trio continued walking around the neighborhood until Abby had to go home.

“Thanks for the walk.”

“No problem, I’ll see you at school Matt,” she said hugging the shorter brunette boy.

“Bye, Abby.”

She hugged Jerry and walked back in the house to see Jason sitting on the couch watching the telly.

“Hey sis, where did you go?”

“I went on a walk with Jerry and his cousin.”

 

Jason smirked. “So, there was no snogging?”

“It probably be awkward since I dated his cousin in my third year. He was also my first kiss.”

Jason nodded.

“Anything interesting on?”

“An old episode of Doctor Who is on,” he said.

Abby sat next to him and they began watching the episode.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t defend you from Amy at your birthday party,” Jason apologized.

“It’s alright, Jay.”

Before he could respond April walked in.

“Just where I left you two,” she laughed.

“What’s for dinner?” Jason asked.

“Jay, she just got home. Let her breathe,” Abby scolded half-heartedly.

“What can I say, I’m a growing boy and I’m starving,” Jason said as his stomach growled audibly adding effect.

The two girls chuckled at their baby brother and Abby ruffled his blond hair lovingly.

“So, what’s for dinner?” he repeated removing himself from his sister’s grip.

April said. “How about a nice spaghetti and meatballs?”

“That sounds delicious,” Jason said licking his lips.

“Okay, I’ll go start dinner,” April said kicking off her heels and walking towards the kitchen.

The two siblings followed her.

“So, what did you guys do today?”

“I worked on some schoolwork, I wish they’d let us enjoy our summer instead of forcing us to work.”

April nodded. “Aren’t you going to Diagon Alley with Malcolm and his family tomorrow?”

“I am. You’re welcome to join us. I know you came with me for my first two years.”

“I did, but sadly I have to work tomorrow. What else did you do?”

“I went for a walk with Jerry and his cousin who turns out to be my ex-boyfriend.”

April nodded as she began cooking. At seven, dinner was ready and the siblings began eating.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Abby woke up to get ready to go to Diagon Alley with her best friend and his family. She made her way down to the kitchen April was finishing her tea at the table.

“Morning Bebe,” April said smiling up at her little sister.

“Morning April.”

“So, you leave at noon?”

“Yes, they’ll pick me up at noon,” Abby confirmed.

April nodded and gulped down the last down of her tea. “I made some breakfast for you and Jay.”

“Thanks.”

April nodded and kissed her sister goodbye before leaving. Abby poured herself some tea and sat down.

“Morning,” Jason greeted with a yawn.

“Morning,” she smiled.

He poured himself some tea and sat down.

“How can you drink Black Tea? It has no taste,” Abby frowned looking at her brother’s cup of tea.

“I just like it this way.”

“Whatever. So, when are you going to Diagon Alley?” she asked.

Jason replied. “Monday, I’m going with Nate and his family. His little sister starts this year.”

“The same little sister who fancies you,” she teased.

Jason blushed. “She doesn’t fancy me.”

“Whatever you say, little bro,” she chuckled.

Jason rolled his dark blue eyes as Abby heated up their breakfast and they ate. After breakfast, she began getting dressed.

At noon, there was a knock on the door.

“Be right down!” she called.

A few minutes later she walked down the stairs to see Malcolm and his mum.

“Hey Abs,” he greeted with a smile.

“Hey Mal.”

“You ready to go, dear?” Rose asked.

“Yes.”

Abby said goodbye to her brother and began walking towards the car with her heart beating out of her chest.

“Abs, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she assured her best friend.

Malcolm said firmly. “No you’re not.”

“I’m scared to get in the car,” she admitted.

His blue-grey eyes filled with worry. “You are?”

Abby nodded and sat down on the lawn.

“You alright, dear?” Rose asked noticing the look on her face.

Abby took a deep breath as she rested her head on Malcolm’s shoulder.

“I think she’s having a minor panic attack. They’re understandable after what happened to her parents,” Malcolm explained.

“But I wasn’t even in the car. I didn’t freak out other times I was in a car.”

“It’s still possible that you have a fear of cars.”

About 20 minutes of silence went by.

“You alright now, Abs?” Malcolm asked

“I feel better now,” she confirmed looking up at him.

Malcolm stood up and helped Abby up. They walked to the car and got in and drove to London. They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and to Diagon Alley. First, they went to Gringotts then went to Flourish and Blotts.

“I wonder who our Defense Professor is this year?” Malcolm pondered as they searched for their books.

“I don’t know, but maybe they will be competent.”

Malcolm nodded. They finished buying their books and left Flourish and Blotts. As they made their way to Florean Fortescue's, Abby caught sight of a cat in ‘Magical Menagerie ‘ window. She walked in the store to check it out.

“There you are!” Malcolm said.

Abby turned to him holding the kitten who was a half Maine Coon and half Ragdoll so it was a big ball of fluff.

"He's a cutie," Malcolm cooed. They both shared a fondness for cats even Mrs. Norris to some extent.

After they finished, they walked to Florean Fortescue's.

“You remember the guy who seemed to fancy me?”

“Yes, Jerry, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it turns out that he’s Matt’s cousin.”

“He is?”

Abby nodded. “So, you know my sister seems to like us together.”

“My mum has mentioned it a few times too but you’re like my sister.”

Abby smiled. “You’re like my brother.”

“That’s good to know that I’m not breaking your poor little heart.”

She giggled. “I’m sure you have your eyes on someone else.”

“I actually do.”

“Anyone I know?”

Malcolm blushed. “I’ve fancied Lila since our fourth year. She’s never noticed me though.”

“Maybe that will change this year,” she said hopefully.

“Hopefully.”

They finished their ice cream and left. They drove back to Abby’s house.

“I’ll see you at school, Abs,” Malcolm said hugging her .

“Bye, Mal.”

Rose said goodbye to her son’s best friend before leaving. Abby walked in the house.

“Hey sis, how did your trip go?”

“Good.”

“You alright from before I witnessed your attack.”

“Fine.”

Jason nodded. “You know I’ve had them a few times. I think I remember mum having one or two before I went to Hogwarts.”

“I can imagine her having them when you were petrified your first year.”

Jason nodded.

The two siblings continued watching the telly until their older sister arrived.

“So, what do you want to do this weekend?” April asked as she began making dinner.

“I read about a museum exhibit at the local museum,” Abby said.

“What type of exhibit?”

“About the Titanic,” she smiled.

The two other Albright siblings grinned. The three of them have been obsessed with the Titanic for years.

“It opens tomorrow.”

“That’s great, maybe we can be first in line,” April said.

“That would be an adventure.”

“Let’s go after dinner.”

The three of them ate their dinner quickly and packed up their sleeping bags.

“It looks like someone had the same idea,” Abby said pointing out a black haired man.

April said. “We’ll still be first.”

“I think not, Miss,” a thick Irish accent said.

“Albright, what makes you say that?”

The man smirked. “I have connections.”

“What makes you so special?”

“I’m a famous sports star.”

Before April could respond an older man walked over. “You giving them a hard time, son?”

“No, sir.”

“Is my godson giving you three trouble?”

“He claimed he’s famous,” April complained.

The man was about to say something but decided not to.

“I want to see the exhibit Uncle Des, I have practice in the morning and we need to practice hard we’re in the finals.”

The older man softened. “Come in Aidan. You three can come too if you want.”

“You sure?” April asked.

“Positive.”

April nodded and walked in with her siblings.

“I’m Aidan, by the way,” he smiled.

“I’m April, these are my little sister Abby and little brother Jason.”

Jason huffed. “I’m not little. I’m big and strong.”

“Whatever you say, little brother.”

“So, what got you into the Titanic?” Aidan asked.

April smiled. “I learned about it in school and I became fascinated.”

 

“Same here. How old are you?”

“I’m 21, Abby’s 16 and Jason is 13.”

Aidan nodded. “I’m 22.”

They reached the exhibit and stood in awe. They stayed in front of the exhibit for ages.

“So, I would like to get to know you better,” Aidan told April as they walked out.

“Are you asking me out?”

“I am.”

“I would like that too.”

Aidan smiled. “Are you into sports? I could give you some tickets to the final match?”

“What type of sport is it?”

Aidan thought for a moment. “I can’t really say.”

“Mysterious, I like it. You really can get tickets?”

“I can try.”

“Alright.”

The two of them exchanged contact information.

“That definitely fun”

“It was.” April blushed.

Abby smirked at her sister. “You and Aidan seemed to hit it off.”

“We did.”

They reached their house.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now Monday, the trio of siblings were going separate ways. April had already left to work. Jason was waiting for Nate to arrive. There was a knock on the door Jason answered the door.

“Hey Jason,” Nate greeted his best friend with their secret handshake.

“Hey Nate.”

“Jay!” Lindsey, Nate’s younger sister exclaimed happily.

Abby smirked at her brother. “Have fun in Diagon Alley.”

“Have fun over Lila’s.”

The two siblings went their separate ways. Abby stepped through the floo.

“Hey Abby,” the dark haired girl greeted looking up.

“Hey Lila.”

“Nice to see you, Abigail,” Duane North, Lila’s father greeted. He had identical eyes to his daughter.

“You too, Mr. North.”

“No need for the formality, you and Lila have been friends for years.”

Abby shrugged.

“Hey there, Abby,” Lila’s older brother Kieran greeted.

Abby blushed. She had a small crush on him when she first came over Lila’s house the summer before their second year. He had finished Hogwarts the June before they started.

“I know Lila doesn’t like Quidditch, I don’t see why though,” Kieran said.

Lila said. “Not everyone is obsessed with a sport, Ki.”

“I’m not particularly fond of it either. I only watch it when Hufflepuff plays.”

Kieran nodded. “I won four tickets from the local Wizarding Wireless Station. I know the Irish National team is playing.”

“They are?”

“Yes, they are.”

“Well we have to support our country don’t we, when’s the match?”

“Actually, it’s this Thursday.”

The two men left the two girls alone.

“So, we haven’t seen each other since your birthday. Are you going to learn to drive despite the fact that we can learn to apparate?”

“Well, I won’t be able to learn to apparate this year because of my birthday.” 

“That’s true. I’ll be the only one who can learn to apparate.”

 Abby nodded.

“I suppose you know a little more about Quidditch than I do.”

Abby said. “A bit. I don’t quite understand it but I can see why half of Hogwarts is obsessed with it.”

The two girls continued chatting. To be honest, they were close but not as close as she as with Malcolm.

Around 5, she stepped through the floo towards her house.

“Hey sis,” Jason greeted.

“Hey Jay, how was Diagon Alley?”

“The same as usual, how was Lila’s?”

“Her brother invited me to the Quidditch World in a week. He won four tickets.”

Jason nodded. “Are you going to go? I know you’re not really fond of it.”

“I suppose so.”

Before Jason could respond April walked in.

“Hey April, can I attend the Quidditch World Cup in a few days?”

“Who are you going with?”

“Lila, her dad and her brother.”

April nodded. “I suppose you can go. Just be safe.”

“I will.”

“Where is the Quidditch World Cup?”

“It’s in Devon.”

April nodded again. “I would just pack the essentials.”

“Alright.”

The older Albright sister walked to the kitchen and began preparing dinner. After dinner, Abby began packing already. She guessed she had to support the Irish in order to fit in.

“So, you excited for the Quidditch match?” April asked walking into Abby’s room.

“I usually don’t like Quidditch but I want to spend time with Lila.”

April nodded. “So, you can’t explain Quidditch to me?”

“It’s basically football in the air,” she explained.

April nodded. “Are you going to learn to drive?”

“I don’t think so.”

Before April could respond Jason walked in wearing his West Ham pajamas. He had shared the love of West Ham with their dad.

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” he said through a yawn.

“Goodnight,” the two girls told their little brother.

Abby finished packing and crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for now. I need to write more.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now a few days later, Lila and her family was picking Abby up at 4:00 am. Abby woke up at 3am and began getting dressed. She was almost ready by 3:45. She walked down the stairs to wait down by the fire.

Exactly at 4:00am, the fire glowed green and Mr. North, Kieran and very exhausted Lila stepped through the fire.

"You ready to go?" Mr. North asked.

"Yes, I am."

The quartet stepped through the fire back to the North house.

"How are we getting to the Cup?"

"We're taking a portkey up the hill."

Abby nodded. She had never used a portkey before. They walked up a nearby hill to an old shoe. Mr. North instructed them to grab the shoe and they whisked away to a field. They made their way to a handful of tents. Mr. North and Kieran set up the tent Lila and Abby walked around.

"Abby?"

She turned to see Cedric. "Hey Cedric."

"I'm surprised to see you here, who are you here with?"

"Hey Diggory," Lila said.

"It's North, isn't it?"

Lila nodded.

"I'm still surprised to see you here, you're not here to drool over Viktor Krum," he said with a smirk.

"Who's Viktor Krum?"

"He's the seeker for Bulgaria."

Abby teased. " You know I don't fancy Quidditch players, Diggory especially seekers."

"That hurts, Albright,"

She smirked back at him.

"How about we make a bet? If the Irish win, you have to lead the first years this year but if Bulgaria wins I'll lead the first years again."

"You're on, Diggory."

"May the best man or woman win."

Abby nodded as Kieran walked up to the trio.

"Is this one of your school friends?" he asked looking at Cedric.

"This is Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker and Captain."

Kieran nodded. "I was never Captain but I was a pretty good beater while I was on the team."

"I must get back, bye Abby," Cedric said.

"He seems like a nice bloke and he's handsome too- I mean for you girls," Kieran said.

Lila and Abby giggled. "I'm sure there's a few guys who have a crush on him too, Kieran. Too bad he's smitten with a Ravenclaw."

The older man composed himself.

"I guess if I have to root against the Irish if I want to not lead the first years this year."

Lila teased. "I'll still be your friend if you root against the Irish."

Mr. North joined the three of them and they made their way up to their seats.

"How far up are these seats?" Lila complained.

"We're just about there."

The quartet reached the seats and sat down.

"Ki, did you even check where the seats were?" Lila asked annoyed as she plopped down.

"I suppose I didn't."

Mr. North making the best of the situation. "Look there's another family that has these bad seats too."

A redheaded man walked over to greet them. "I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Duane North, this is my son Kieran and my daughter Lila. That's Lila's best friend Abby."

Two older redheads joined them.

"These are two of my sons, Bill and Charlie."

Duane nodded. "Two of your sons. How many sons do you have?"

"I have six sons and a daughter."

Duane's brown eyes widened as the two sons and father walked back towards their seats.

The match started with the commentator reading out the names of the players.

"Seeker, Aidan Lynch!"

Abby's brown eyes widened. Her sister was actually dating a famous sports star.

"What's wrong Abby?"

"My sister is dating Aidan Lynch."

"She is?"

Abby nodded. The match continued. The Irish won.

"I guess I have to lead the first years this year. It's only fair since Cedric did it last year."

The Irish celebrated until there was an attack.

"Kieran, get your sister and Abby home, I can handle it here," Duane instructed his son.

"Okay, Da."

Duane was an Auror at the Irish Ministry. Kieran apparated Lila and Abby home. Abby went straight to the floo to contact her brother.

"Hey sis, how was the match?"

"There was an attack at the Quidditch Cup after the match. Lila's brother had to apparate us back home while her dad fought."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I lost a bet with Cedric though."

"DIggory was there?"

"Yes, since the Irish won I have to lead the first years to the common room this year."

"Alright."

"I should be back in the morning."

Jason nodded. "Love you, sis."

"Love you too, little bro."

They finished the floo call.

It was the next morning, the two girls woke up and walked down the stairs. Abby ate a quick breakfast with the family and said her goodbyes. She walked to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and stepped through the floo only to be tackled in a hug by Malcolm.

"Mal, I'm perfectly fine," she assured the worried auburn haired boy wrenching him off her only to replaced by her older sister.

"We're so glad you're okay, Bebe."

"Me too. You know I saw Aidan at the match."

"You did? He's magical?"

"Ye he is, He plays seeker for the Irish National Team."

"So, he really is a famous sports star."

"He is."


	14. Chapter 14

It was now time to board the train. Abby rushed on the platform with Malcolm and his mum. April trailing behind them.

"I should get to the Prefect's carriage," Abby said.

April nodded and said goodbye to her sister. Abby boarded the train and made her way to the Prefect's carriage.

"Hey Abigail."

She to see Lee smiling at her.

"Hi Lee."

"Did you have a nice summer?"

"I did, how about you?"

Lee nodded as Cedric walked in.

"Hey Cedric."

"Hey Abby."

The rest of the Prefects filed in and the Head Boy Neil Jackson and the Head Girl Melanie Hall gave instructions to them and they started their rounds.

"So, it sounds like you have to lead the first years this year," Cedric smirked at her.

"I do."

"It's only fair."

"So, how is it going with Cho?"

He blushed and that's all she needed to know. They finished their assignments and went back to the compartment,

"I wonder who our new Defense teacher is?" Melanie mused.

Patricia said, "I heard rumors from the Ministry since my mum works there. I heard Alastor Moody."

"Wasn't he a former auror?"

"Yes, he was.

There was excited chatter between the group of students as they made their way to Hogsmeade station. Once at the station Abby found her usual carriage with Lila and Malcolm.

It was now time for the sorting. There were a few new Hufflepuffs by the time they got to Nate's sister Lindsey.

"Dearly, Lindsey!"

The little brunette girl nervously walked up to the hat.

"Hufflepuff!"

She breathed a sigh of relief and ran to sat by her brother. The sorting ended with NIgel Wolpert being sorted into Gryffindor.

The excited chatter of the students was interrupted when the door slammed open.

"This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Alastor Moody!" Dumbledore announced.

"Doesn't he look pleasant," Lila remarked.

"I don't think he'll be as good as Professor as Lupin was last year. It doesn't matter that he was a werewolf," Malcolm said.

"Probably not."

Dumbledore continued. "Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving before Halloween."

After the feast, she said goodbye to Malcolm and Lila to go lead the first years to the common room.

"Hello, I'm Abby Albright!" she greeted warmly.

There was a chorus of nervous greetings as she lead them to the common room proudly rattling off the history of Hufflepuff.

"Why does Hufflepuff not have a portrait like Gryffindor?"

Abby smiled. "You know I wondered the same thing when I was a first year. The Prefect explained that Helga Hufflepuff wanted it this way."

The first year nodded as Abby tapped the barrels and they crawled in. Abby wasn't too surprised to see Nate waiting for his sister. She did the same thing when Jason was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Linds, I'm so glad you're in Hufflepuff with me!" Nate said walking over to his little sister and giving her a hug.

Abby smiled as she watched the two siblings fondly. She finished instructing the first years and walked to her dorm. She chatted with Lila and the rest of her roommates.

The next morning Abby was on her way to to her first class of the day Defense. She wanted to know what the professor was like. There were multiple Slytherins including Dukes. There was a Ravenclaw and four Gryffindors more specifically the Weasley twins and Lee. Before she could go over to them the lesson started. She was very creeped out by this Professor.

"So, how was Defense?"

"He creeps me out to be honest. It's too soon to tell if he's a good Professor though."

Malcolm nodded.

"I was more surprised that Lee and the twins are in the class too."

The two of them had a free period since Lila had Divination. They sat in the Entrance Hall and waited for her.

Once Lila was finished with Divination, the trio went to lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC- 786

The next month and a half was uneventful for the trio of sixth years. It was now the time for the feast where Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving.

“Please welcome the lads of Durmstrang!”

A group of twelve students walked in. 

“Bloody hell, it’s him!” someone exclaimed.

“What’s the hubbub?” Lila asked.

“Viktor Krum, that’s what.”

After the hubbub over Viktor Krum, Dumbledore introduced the Beauxbatons students. And if on cue most of the males in the room were staring at a beautiful blonde girl in the center of the group.

“What’s so special about her?” Lila asked.

“I have no idea.”

One of the seventh year boys said. “I’m pretty sure she’s at least part veela. She’s so beautiful.”

“She’s not my type,” Malcolm said his eyes lingering on Lila.

“More for the rest of us then.”

After the feast the trio went back to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Cedric, do you think you’re going to enter the tournament?” Abby asked.

“I think I might. Although, if I won my dad would never shut up about it.”

Abby smirked. “You want to impress Chang, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t,” he blushed.

She chuckled at how embarrassed he was.

 

\---

 

The next morning the trio who was extra sleepy made their way down to the Entrance Hall. They sat the stands waiting for the Goblet of Fire was brought in.

“As you know there’s an age line I put on the Goblet, no one under the age of 17 can enter,” Dumbledore said.

As the morning progressed, a few people entered. At their free period Malcolm and Abby sat in the stands next to the Goblet.

Abby saw two familiar redheads strode in with a bushy haired brunette following and scolding them. “It’s not going to work!”

They smirked at her and drank the potion and jumped over the age line. It worked for a few seconds until they were thrown back over the line with long white beards.

Lee had followed them in and he was laughing uncontrollably.

“You were supposed to try the potion with us, Lee.”

He laughed. “You think I want to look like you?”

They glared playfully up at him as he helped them up and led them towards the Hospital Wing.

“That was a nice try to avoid the age line,” Abby teased as she walked in.

“Do you have any other ideas, Abigail?” Lee asked smirking at her.

“You like to prank?” Fred asked.

Abby smiled. “I’ve been known to plan my share of pranks with my older sister April. Though, they are mostly harmless.”

“I’m still in shock that Hufflepuff's resident know-it-all likes pranking,” Fred said.

“I only got four Outstandings, one of them in the subject that is easy for me since I’m a muggle born.”

The twins were released and they strolled down the corridor.

“Miss Albright, may I speak with you for a moment?” Professor Sprout asked.

“Sure, Professor.”

“We’ll see you later, Abby,” Lee said.

She waved goodbye to Lee and the twins and walked off with her head of house.

“Your brother was caught fighting a Slytherin,” the Professor explained.

She was shocked Jason was rarely confrontational unless he was pushed. They reached her office and walked in. Abby saw Jason with a black eye.

“Jason Timothy, what happened?” she scolded knowing she sounded like their mum.

“A Slytherin was bullying Lindsey, I stood up for her and he started it.”

“Just don’t let it happen again, Jay,” she said.

“I can’t really promise that.”

Abby nodded. “I guess it runs in the family. You know I punched Ankur.”

 It was later that day and  time for the Goblet to choose the champions.

"Mr. Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore exclaimed, after snatching the first piece of paper.  
The burly seeker stood up from the Slytherin table.

"Miss Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore continued.

The petite blonde girl got up from the Ravenclaw table and joined Viktor in the back room.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory," the Headmaster said finally.

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. After he bid his goodbyes to his cheering  housemates, unexpectedly, another piece of paper bursted out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed in a rather grave tone.

There was complete silence. Harry was barely fourteen, how could that have happened? Hermione pushed him towards the front of the Hall.

After the shock of Harry's selection the meal was over. Everyone walked back towards their common rooms.

"That was an interesting meal."

Malcolm remarked. "Of course we can’t have a peaceful year with Potter here!"

"If you think about it, which is gross but he was probably conceived around this time too," Lila shrugged.

The others made a disgusted face.


	16. Chapter 16

The school has been rather tense since Harry’s selection for the Tournament especially between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Slytherin seemed to be egging them on. She was sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating breakfast when the post was delivered.

“Hey Abby?”

She turned to see Matt.

“Yes, Matt.”

“Isn’t that your sister with Aidan Lynch?” he asked pointing to the picture.

“Yes, that’s April.”

“Does she know Aidan’s famous in the Wizarding World?”

“Yes, I mentioned it to her.”

Matt nodded. After breakfast, she had a free period so she went off to sit by the lake. She noticed a girl from Durmstrang sitting on the banks.

“Mind if I join?”

“No, I don’t.”

“I’m Abby, what about you?”

“I’m Eleanora, nice to meet you.” she smiled.

“You too.”

“Do you enjoy Hogwarts?”

“I do, although the last four years have been dramatic with Harry Potter. My first and second year were quite peaceful.”

“What's so important about him?” Eleanora asked confused.

“He's the Boy-Who-Lived.”

“And?”

“He killed You-Know-Who when he was a baby.”

Eleanora nodded. “I suppose that’s worse than going to school with a world renowned seeker.”

“You mean Viktor Krum?”

“Yes, although the school is also known for their speciality in Dark Arts.”

“I think I read about that somewhere. I wouldn’t want to go to a school that focuses on them.”

“I didn’t either but it was my only choice since my parents couldn’t afford to homeschool me. I’m glad it’s my last year. ”

Before Abby could respond Malcolm walked up to them. “It’s time for class.”

“Bye, Eleanora.”

“Bye Abby, you can call me Elle. I despise my full name.”

Abby nodded and walked off with Malcolm.

“You do realize she’s from Durmstrang, Abs?”

“I do, but she seems nice.”

“Durmstrang is prejudice against muggleborns.”

“Just because Durmstrang is prejudice against muggleborns doesn’t mean that Elle is prejudiced.”

Malcolm sighed. “You’re so naive, Abs.”

“What’s worse being judgemental or naive?” Abby asked her brown eyes glaring a him.

He didn’t respond so she just walked away towards Arithmancy. She didn’t feel like going to class now. She wiped a frustrated tear that was about to trickle down her cheek. She didn’t feel like going to Muggle Studies for once. She walked back to the lake.

“Abigail Helen Albright!” Charity yelled.

She looked over to see her godmother storming towards her. “Hey Aunt Cherry.”

“Where have you been?”

“I was out by the lake.”

Charity nodded. “Let’s talk about this in my classroom.”

Abby nodded as Charity led her to her classroom.

“Why did you did you ditch?”

Abby sighed. “I had a disagreement with Malcolm.”

“Oh, you did?”

“He thinks my new friend Elle is prejudiced just because she attends Durmstrang.”

Charity said. “Not all Durmstrang students are blood purists.”

“I told him that but he’s a bit judgemental. He called me naive.”

Charity said. “I think you just take after your mum, she was rather accepting and kind.”

“I know she was as was my dad. That’s why they made a good pair.” Abby smiled.

Before Charity could respond Lee walked in. “Oh, I didn’t know you were busy, Professor.”

“It’s alright,. Mr. Jordan, We’re done here. 15 points from Hufflepuff, Miss Albright,” Charity said.

“Okay, Professor Burbage,” Abby said.

“Now run along,” she said.

Abby left the room with Lee.

“So, I didn’t notice you in class today.”

Abby said nonchalantly. “I ditched.”

“I never knew you were the type to ditch.”

“Actually, this is the first time I’ve ever ditched.”

“Why did you ditch?”

She sighed. “I had a disagreement with Malcolm and didn’t feel like going to class.”

“All friends fight, I’ve had my share of fights with Fred and George over the years.”

“This is one of the first fights I’ve had with Malcolm.”

Lee nodded. “What are you guys arguing about?”

“I met a girl named Elle from Durmstrang today and he’s convinced that she’s predjuiced against muggle borns since she attends Durmstrang.”

“This is almost the same thing but you know my godmother is a pureblood and former Slytherin who ran away from her family to marry a muggleborn.”

Before Abby could respond the twins walked up to them.

“Hey guys,” Lee greeted.

“Hey Lee.”

“I think I’ll see you three later,” Abby said before walking away.

“Bye, Abby,” Lee said his brown eyes lingering on her retreating form.

“Do you have feelings for her?” Fred asked.

Lee smiled. “It’s a Jordan tradition to fall for a muggle born.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Fred complained.

Lee just smirked at his best friend. He was slowly falling for her.

—

Abby and Malcolm have been fighting for the past few days. It felt like her first year all over again. She was doing her rounds with Cedric.

“So, you and Lowry are on the outs?”

“We are. He thinks I’m naive for befriending someone from Durmstrang.”

Cedric said. “Durmstrang is known for the Dark Arts but I don’t think all the students believe in them.”

“Do you think Viktor does?”

“We haven’t really talked much about that.”

Abby nodded as they continued their assignment. After that they went back to the common room.

“I’ll see you later, Cedric,” Abby said.

“Bye, Abby.”

She walked up to her dorm and began undressing to take a shower. It was rather early but she was exhausted. She changed into her minnie mouse pyjamas and sat on her bed as Lila walked in.

“You’re already in your pyjamas, it’s only seven?”

“I’m exhausted.”

Lila nodded. “So, you and Malcolm haven’t made up yet?”

“Not yet.”

 

“You two are stubborn, though I kind of think Malcolm’s stubborness is attractive.”

“Oh, you do?” Abby asked perking up a bit knowing how Malcolm felt about Lila.

She blushed. “I do and I fancy him. But I always thought you two were close and would end up together.”

“Malcolm is like my brother, that’s all.”

Lila brightened. “So, he’s single?”

Abby nodded.“He is. There’s a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, you two could go together,” Abby said.

“You think he’d say yes if I ask him?”

Abby smiled. “There’s a very good chance that he might.”

Lila grinned back at her best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

It was now the morning of the first task, Abby was curious what the task was going to be. She sat in double Muggle Studies her leg shaking anxiously. The lesson was finally over, she completely forgot about lunch and started walking towards where the first task was taking place. She sat in the stands.

"Abs?"

She turned to see Malcom standing at the end of the aisle with a small plate of food in his hand. It was probably enough for them to share. They've done this plenty of times over the years especially during studying for their O.W.Ls last year.

"A bit anxious, are we?" he smirked making his way towards the seat next to her.

Abby nodded and took some food off the plate.

"This is delicious, house elves are really good cooks. I admire Hermione's moxie but the house elves at Hogwarts like working."

The two friends continued eating. As they finished eating the rest of the students filed waiting for the task to start. Lila joined them and sat next to Malcolm. Jason sat a couple rows behind his sister with his friends.

First Viktor was the first to go up against the dragon. Next was Cedric, he retrieved the egg, but in the process, he burned his handsome face much to Cho's worry. Fleur was next and she also got burned. Last was Harry, and he retrieved the egg by flying on his broom.

After the first task, the students filed out of the Quidditch Pitch and made their way back to their respective common rooms.

“Hey Abby!” Lee called.

She smiled and turned around. “Hey Lee.”

“Did you enjoy the task?”

“I did. How about you?”

Lee nodded. “It was very intense.”

 

“It was. So, we haven’t talked since I made up with Malcolm. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. It was my birthday yesterday.”

She smiled. “Oh, happy birthday.”

“Thanks.”

 

She shivered and cursed that she didn’t bring her scarf.

“You want my scarf?”

“No, I’m good.”

He didn’t respond he just wrapped his scarf around her neck. 

“Thanks,” she said looking up into his milk chocolate brown eyes. He was about a half a head taller than her.

“No problem.”

“I can’t argue with the Gryffindor chivalry,” she smiled before walking away.

He watched her walk away.

Abby reached the Hufflepuff common room and crawled in. 

“Where have you been?”

“I got caught up talking to Lee,” she blushed.

“That explains the Gryffindor scarf,” Malcolm laughed.

Abby’s blush deepened.

“Now you know how I feel when you tease me about Cho,” Cedric laughed.

“Watch it, Diggory,” she playfully glared at him.

 

\---

It was now the first week of December, Abby couldn’t believe it. She always loved the Christmas season but this is the first year without her parents. She was sitting in the library studying for Charms with Malcolm and Lila.

“You alright, Abs?” Malcolm asked.

“Just thinking.”

“It’s the first year without your parents.”

“It is.”

Malcolm said. “I’m sure they would want you to move on.”

“Move on? My parents have been dead for almost a year,” she said slamming her book closed and stuffing it in her satchel.

“Abs, you know that’s not what I meant,” Malcolm said scrambling after her.

She walked out of the library in a huff only to bump into Lee halfway back to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Hey Abby,” he greeted smiling at her.

She slightly snapped. “I’m not in the mood to chat, Jordan.”

“Since when have you been calling me by my last name, you’ve called me Lee forever.”

She looked up at him about to fall apart but she didn’t want to fall apart in front of Lee. He pulled her into a hug and she instantly broke down.

“It’s alright,” he said comforting rubbing her hair.

She sighed against his chest. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, I’m always here for you if Malcolm says or does something stupid again.”

“I’ll explain later, okay.”

Lee nodded and they went their separate ways.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the next day, Lila was nervous. She’s ready to put herself out there for the guy she’s fancies.

“Are you sure he’ll say yes?” she asked Abby nervously.

“Yes, he will.”

They reached the Hufflepuff table only to see a dark haired girl a year older than them flirting shamelessly with Malcolm. He was clearly enjoying the attention too.

“I thought you said he was single,” Lila snapped.

Abby frowned. “I’m so sorry, Lila. I thought he was.”

Lila glared at her and walked away. Abby sighed and shrank down on the nearest bench outside the Great Hall.

“Abby?”

She looked up to see Lee smiling at her. Ever since Malcolm hasn’t been talking to her she’s grown closer to Lee.

“You alright?”

“I don’t want to bother you with my problems, Lee,” she said.

“You’re my friend, maybe I can help.”

She stifled a blush when Lee called her his friend. He sat down next to her.

“Now both my best friends are mad at me,” she sighed.

“I know why Lowry is mad at you but why is North mad at you too?”

“I told her that Malcolm was single since she fancies him.”

Lee asked. “And he’s not?”

“I swore he was but we saw a dark haired girl flirting with him earlier and he was enjoying the attention,” she explained.

“That’s rough.”

“I know.”

Lee offered. “Do you think you would want to sit at the Gryffindor table with me?”

“Wouldn’t McGonagall get mad?” she asked.

Lee winked at her. “Don’t worry about her, she’s a pussy cat.”

She giggled as Lee stood up and held out his hand for her to grab. She gladly accepted it, they walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

“So, what brings you to the Gryffindor table?” George asked.

“You’re not spying for Diggory?” Fred asked.

Abby snapped. “I’m not in the mood for your accusations, Fred!”

“Rough morning?” George asked nicely.

“You don’t know the half of it, Weasley.”

“What are you doing at the Gryffindor table?” Malcolm asked walking up to the table with the black haired girl hanging all over him.

“Like you care, Lowry,” she turned glaring at him and the girl.

“Oh, this is Stacy, she’s a year ahead of us and a Hufflepuff.”

Before Abby could respond it was time for class to start. She had Muggle Studies so Lee escorted her to class still holding her hand. Charity noticed that in an instant.

“Miss Albright, may I talk to you for a second?” she asked.

Abby stayed behind after she assured Lee it would be fine.

“So, you and Mr. Jordan seem friendly,” she smirked at her goddaughter.

Abby blushed. “Yeah, I’ve been hanging out with Lee a lot lately since Malcolm has been mad at me.”

“How’s that going?” she asked.

“We’re still not talking and now Lila is mad at me too.”

Charity nodded. “Come to my quarters later, I know you have to get to class.”

“Okay, Aunt Charity.”

“You may go.”

Abby out of the room to see Lee waiting for her. “You didn’t need to wait, Lee.”

He stood up and said. “No worries.”

 

She smiled. 

 

It was later that night, Abby was on her way to her godmother’s quarters. She walked into her godmother’s quarters.

“Hey sweetie,” Charity greeted her goddaughter.

“Hey aunt Cherry.” 

Charity poured them some tea. “So, why is Lila mad at you?”

“I told her that Malcolm was single since I thought he was but apparently not. This morning we saw him flirting with a girl named Stacy who is a Hufflepuff a year ahead of us.” 

Charity nodded. They drank some tea and played a game of chess which Abby lost. 

“I should get going, I’m probably going to get caught out after curfew.”

Charity nodded. They shared a hug before Abby left her godmother’s quarters. She was about halfway to the Hufflepuff common room when she was hit by stunning hex and knocked out.

 

\---

 

The next morning Abby woke up with a groan. She glanced around recognizing that she was in the Hospital Wing and not her dorm.

“Oh, Miss Albright. You’re awake,” Madame Pomfrey said bustling over to her.

“How long have I been out?”

“Since last night. You were hit by a stunner.”

Abby nodded as Jason rushed in. “How are you doing, sis?”

“I’ve been better. Do you know who brought me here last night?”

Jason shrugged as Lee walked in.

“Oh, hey Lee.”

He smiled at her. “Hey Abby. I’m glad you’re awake.”

“Thanks, do you know how I got here?” she asked.

His cheeks tinged pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was out on my Prefect rounds and I found you. I picked you up and brought you here.”

“Thanks,” she grinned at him.

“No problem.”

Madame Pomfrey checked her over and cleared her to go. The minute they walked out of the Hospital Wing they ran into Malcolm and Lila.

“Oh, we were just coming to see you,” Malcolm said.

“I’m surprised.”

“It’s good to see you’re okay.”

Abby said. “Are you two still mad at me?”

“I suppose I was being a bit protective. I mean I know Ankur is a bastard so I was afraid that this girl is the same way.”

“I’m a big girl, Mal. I can take care of myself.

The auburn haired boy sighed. “I know. We’re not first years anymore.’

Abby smiled at him.

Malcolm turned to Lee. “I’m glad someone kept her company while I was being an idiot.”

“No problem, Lowry.”

“You can call me Malcolm,” he told Lee.

“Okay, you can call me Lee.”

Abby smiled at the two of them.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a few days later, the Gryffindors were learning to dance since the Yule Ball had been announced.

"So, who are you going to ask?" George asked Lee as they watched Ron demonstrate how to dance with McGonagall.

"I think you already know the answer to that, George," Lee smiled.

"Abby?"

"Yes."

George nodded. "Good luck."

Before Lee could respond it was time for the rest of the Gryffindors to learn to dance. Lee got to dance with Angelina. After the training session the Gryffindors were released.

A few hours later, Lee caught up with Abby as she was walking in from the courtyard with a dark haired girl.

"Oh, hey Lee," she smiled.

"Hey Abby," he grinned.

"Lee, this is Elleanora," Abby said as Elle glared playfully at her.

"Don't call me Ellenora!"

Lee laughed. "You remind me so much of my god sister, Dora or should I say Nymphadora."

"So, what did you want to ask?" Abby asked.

"Can we talk alone?"

Elle nodded and walked away.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lee gulped and looked into her brown eyes. "Will you go to the Ball with me?"

"I would love to but I can't," she said disappointed.

"Has someone else already asked you?"

"You're the first person to ask me."

Lee nodded. "Does this have something to do with your breakdown a couple days ago?"

"Yes, it does."

He took her hand. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

"Meet me in Professor Burbage's classroom after dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

Abby walked away leaving Lee confused but intrigued. He went to go find Fred and George.

"So, I suppose it didn't go well," George asked.

"I mean she said no but she needs to explain something to me."

The twins nodded.

After dinner, he said goodbye the twins and made his way towards Professor Burbage's classroom.

"Hey Lee," Abby smiled at him.

He smiled. "Hey Abby, so why did you want to meet in Professor Burbage's classroom."

"Hello Mr. Jordan."

"Oh, hello Professor."

Abby said. "I want to explain why I broke down in your arms a few days ago."

"Okay, why does our professor need to be here?"

Abby replied with a smile. "She's my godmother."

"Okay."

"Last Christmas I went home. My parents usually pick me up but they weren't available since they had been in a car accident."

Lee's brown eyes filled with concern. "What happened?"

Abby's eyes filled with tears. "My mum died in surgery and my dad died a few days later."

Lee pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Abby. I can't imagine losing my parents."

She sniffled. "I feel like I can't enjoy Christmas now but I do want to go to the Ball with you. I think you'd be the only person I'd go with."

Lee thought for a moment. "You want to go?"

Abby nodded. "I do. But.."

"But what?"

"I may not be too much fun especially if my anxiety acts up," she told him.

Lee nodded. "If you ever feel uncomfortable at the Ball, we can go."

"I can't ask you to do that, Lee," she said.

He took her hand. "It's no big deal."

"Okay."

Lee grinned. Abby said goodbye to her godmother and they walked out of her classroom. Lee walked her to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I'm glad I explained everything to you."

Lee said. "Me too."

She hugged him and crawled into the common room. He walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey mate, how did it go?" George asked as he walked in.

Lee grinned. "It's a long story but she agreed to go to the Ball with me."

"That's great!"

"It is."

A few days later, Lee was walking in the corridor when Malcolm walked up to him..

"Hey Malcolm," he greeted his crush's best friend.

"Hey Lee, I heard you asked Abby to the Ball."

Lee grinned. "I did."

"That's good. She also told me that she told you about what happened to her parents last year."

"She did. She also told me that Professor Burbage is her godmother. She also mentioned she has anxiety."

"She does."

"What usually sets it off?"

"Cars usually. That's when she first had her first anxiety attack. Though, anxiety attacks can happen anytime."

"How do you know all this?"

Malcolm said. "I did some research over the summer."

Lee nodded. "You really care about Abby, don't you?"

"I do, she's like my little sister."

Lee breathed a sigh of relief.

"Were you worried that I might fancy Abby?"

"A little."

Malcolm laughed. "You don't have to worry."

"That's good."

"How long have you fancied her?"

"I'm not sure."

Malcolm nodded.

—

It was now a few days later, Abby was sitting at the Hufflepuff table when an owl flew towards her and dropped her dress robes in front of her. Apparently she was an Autumn according to Lila and the multiple fashion magazines that she's read. She opened the parcel and saw her thistle flower color robes.

"Are those your dress robes?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, they are."

Malcolm said. "I know nothing about fashion but I know something about boys since I am one."

"Are you sure?" Abby teased.

Malcolm rolled his eyes playfully before continuing. "I know Lee won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Abby blushed.

"Do you think Lila would go with me to the Ball if I asked?"

"I think she would definitely say 'yes', Mal."

He nodded as Lila walked up to the table. She nudged him in encouragement.

He gulped. "Lila?"

"Yes, Malcolm."

"Would you want to go to the Ball with me?" he asked nervously.

Abby turned towards Lila who was stifling a blush. "Yes, I would."

Malcolm grinned at her. Lila turned her attention to the dress robes that Abby was holding.

"I think those will look good on you, Abby," she said.

"Will you help me with my makeup and hair before the ball?"

"I would gladly help you."

Abby nodded. "Thanks."

They finished their meal. Abby went to go show her godmother her dress robes.

"I think you'll be very pretty. Just as pretty as your mum looked on her wedding day."

Abby blushed. She walked out of her godmother's classroom.

"Hey Albright!"

She turned to see Alicia and Angelina. "Yes?"

"You're going to the Yule Ball with Lee, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled.

"Do you think we could help you get dressed and do your makeup?" Alicia asked.

"My best friend Lila is going to help me actually," she said.

"Oh, we could get ready together then."

"Who are you going with?"

"Fred," Angelina replied with a smile.

"I'm going with George," Alicia replied.

Abby nodded. "How am I going to get into the Gryffindor common room?"

"That's right


	20. Chapter 20

It was now a few hours before the Yule Ball. Lila was working on a French braid in Abby’s hair.

 

“I think Lee and Malcolm are going to be so surprised,” Lila smiled brushing Abby’s hair.

 

“I think so too.”

 

Lila grinned. “I still can’t believe he asked me.”

 

“I can.”

 

Abby glanced at the photo of her parents smiling. “I miss my parents but I’m sure they won’t mind me celebrating Christmas.”

 

“You know I still miss my mum everyday, despite her being gone for so long.”

 

Abby nodded before they changed the subject. They finished finished their hair and make up and walked down to the common room.

 

“You look pretty,” Malcolm told Abby.

 

“Thanks, how do you think Lila looks?” she asked.

 

Malcolm glanced nervously at Lila. “You look beautiful.” 

 

Lila blushed as they began crawling out of the Common Room. They began walking towards the Great Hall.

 

“Abby, I thought we agreed I was going to pick you up outside the Hufflepuff Common Room,” Lee said meeting them halfway.

 

She looked up at him. He sure cleaned up nice. She was used to seeing him perpetually unshaven and his unruly dreadlocks were pulled back.

 

“It’s alright, though. I was rather anxious to see how pretty you look.”

 

Abby blushed.

 

“You look beautiful,” he smiled at her.

 

She giggled nervously. “Thanks. You don’t look half bad yourself either.”

 

He grinned at her and offered her his arm. They continued walking towards the Great Hall. Once outside the Great Hall, Lee led her over to his friends.

 

“You look really pretty, Albright,” Angelina complimented.

 

“Thank you, Johnson. You don’t have to call me by my last name though.”

 

Angelina nodded. After the champions walked in and danced their first dance.

 

“I wonder how that Granger girl landed Viktor Krum,” Lila said.

 

“Maybe he’s attracted to her brains,” Abby said.

 

“Well, I can’t say I blame him. I find Malcolm’s brains attractive,” Lila said glancing at Malcolm who was walking over with Lee holding drinks.

 

“Here you go, Lila,” Malcolm said handing a drink to her.

 

“So, what were you talking about?” Lee asked handing a drink to Abby.

 

“We were wondering how Granger landed Viktor Krum.”

 

“He’s possibly attracted to her brains. I know I’m attracted to your brains,” Lee replied with a cheeky wink at Abby.

 

She blushed as they continued sipping their beverages.

 

“You want to dance, Abby?” 

 

She nodded. Lee took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

 

“You having fun?”

 

“I am.”

 

They continued dancing. After the dance, they sat down.

 

“Would you like to dance, Abby?” Malcolm asked.

 

She nodded and they walked to the dance floor. 

 

“I take it you’re having fun with Lee?” He asked.

 

“I am. Are you having fun with Lila?”

 

He grinned in response. They continued dancing. 

 

After the dance, Abby began feeling a little off. She sat down next to Lee.

 

“You alright, Abby?”

 

“I’m not sure,”she replied leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“Do you want me to escort you back to the Hufflepuff common room?”

 

“I think I just need some air and I’ll be fine,” she assured him.

 

“It’s freezing out there, at least take my scarf,” he offered her his slightly faded Gryffindor scarf.

 

“If you insist.”

 

He wrapped it around her neck before she walked out towards the courtyard. She sat on the steps leading up to the Entrance Hall. The cold December air still hitting her cheeks.

 

A few minutes later, Lee sat down next to her.

 

“Oh, hey Lee.”   
  


“You feeling alright?” 

 

“I just needed some air like I said.”

 

Lee nodded. “I was worried.”

 

She leaned her head on his shoulder again. 

 

“How long have you had this anxiety?”

 

Abby sighed. “I think it runs in the family. My mum used to have them and Jason has had a few anxiety attacks. As for me, my first anxiety attack was right before I went to Diagon Alley this year.”

 

“Do you ever take any calming draught?”

 

“Yes, I’ve had a few over the last few months.”

 

Lee nodded. A few minutes they walked back in the Great Hall. They danced for a few more songs and Lee walked her back to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

 

“I had a great time tonight,” Abby smiled.

 

“Me too.”

 

She said goodbye to Lee and they went their separate ways. 

 

—

 

It was a couple days later, Abby was sitting by the lake reading when Lee joined her.

 

“Hey Lee,” she smiled up at him.

 

He grinned at her. “Hey Abby. Mind if I join you?”

 

She shook her head and he sat down next to her.

 

“So, what you reading?”

 

“A book that my sister’s boyfriend lent me.”

 

“So, it’s a muggle book?” 

 

“It is. Though, her boyfriend is a muggleborn.”

 

“He is?”

 

She nodded. “He plays Quidditch actually.”

 

“That’s cool.”

 

“Can I show you something?” Abby asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

Abby closed her book and rummaged through her satchel and finally found a picture.

 

“Are these your parents?”

 

Abby smiled. “Yes, this is my mum and dad.”

 

“You look a lot like your mum. She’s beautiful.”

 

A blush dusted Abby’s cheeks. “This is my sister.”

 

“Didn’t you say you have twin sisters?” he asked looking for her other sister.

 

Abby sighed. “April has always been more accepting of my magic. Amy on the other hand thinks I’m a freak.”

 

Lee put his arm around her. “You’re not a freak.”

 

“I know. I feel kind of guilty that my sisters don’t get along.”

 

“It’s not your fault that you’re magical, Abby.”

 

“I know. Amy also blamed me for our parents deaths.”

 

“That wasn’t your fault either. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

 

“I know.”

 

They stayed out by the lake for a while and walked back in the castle.

 

 

****  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

It was a couple days later, Abby was in the library trying to help Cedric figure out a way to breathe underwater. So far, they haven't had any luck.

"There's the bubble head charm," Cedric suggested.

 

Abby thought for a moment and said, "That could work, Ced."

 

He nodded. They put away all the books they had taken out off the shelves and left the library.

 

"I wonder who your precious object will be?" Abby said, thoughtfully.

 

Cedric blushed and said. "Probably Cho."

 

“Why am I not surprised?”

Cedric nodded and said. "That reminds me I need to go meet Cho."

 

“Okay. Don’t we have to do our rounds after that?”

Cedric said. “I think so.”

Abby nodded. Cedric left the library and Abby sat at the table until Malcolm walked in.

“Hey Mal,” she greeted.

“Hey Abs, did you help Cedric figure out a way to breathe underwater.”

“I did. Though, I don’t think he needed my help.”

Malcolm nodded. “Who do you think would be your most precious item?”

“Probably Jay.”

He smirked. “Not Lee?”

“No, my brother is a lot more important to me than Lee at least for now.”

“I can see that. Mine would probably be you or Lila. If they allowed me to have someone that didn’t attend Hogwarts it would be my mum.”

“Thought so.”

Malcolm sat with her until Cedric walked back in the library and it was time for their rounds.

 

—

It was now Valentine’s Day, Abby was alone since Malcolm had finally got up the courage to ask Lila out so they went to Hogsmeade together. She decided to have tea with her godmother instead.

—

It was now time for the second task, Abby was walking with Malcolm and Lila down to the lake. They were walking hand in hand. She noticed the twins taking bets. She walked over to the two of them.

“Hey Albright, you want to bet?”

“I would but I don’t don’t have any money.”

 

"You're worried aren't you, Abby?" Lee asked.

"That doesn't even cover it," Abby told him, honestly.  
"Cedric will be fine, Abby."

 

Abby sighed and rested her head on Lee's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in comfort.

 

They reached the lake and sat down. Cedric and Harry went in first and then Fleur and Viktor. Fleur came up first. It turned out she couldn't get past the Grindylows.

Abby cringed she never really cared for Grindylows they were like evil mermaids and she loved ‘The Little Mermaid’.

Next Viktor, came up to the surface with Hermione. Third, was Cedric with Cho. No surprise there. Last but not least, Harry came up with Ron and an unfamiliar small blonde girl, that must be Fleur's precious item. She saw a familiar looking redhead rush towards Ron. It was Percy she finally remembered. Harry and Cedric both received first place. Abby congratulated Cedric and helped Cho dry off. The task was over Abby breathed a sigh of relief.

—

 

It was now late June and time for the last task. This task was a maze.

"Good luck, Ced," Abby said, hugging him

"Thanks."

Cho gave him a quick kiss. Abby couldn't help but smile she really liked them together. The two girls went up to the stands before the task started. The whistle went off and they went in one by one.

"And now we wait," Abby sighed, nervously.

Fleur and Viktor came out subsequently. Now, they just need Harry and Cedric. Nobody expected what was coming. Harry appeared.

There was cheering until they noticed he was lying over Cedric's body.

"That's my son!" Amos yelled, running down towards his son's dead body.

Cho began sobbing. Abby was devastated as well but she comforted Cho instead. She’ll grieve later. So many people she’s cared about have died. She walked Cho walked back to Ravenclaw common room. She made her way back to the Hufflepuff common room. It was so quiet.

“Hey Abby,” Malcolm greeted.

“Hey Mal.”

“It will feel weird that I’ll be the only one in the dorm now,” Malcolm shuddered.

 

—

 

Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick walked over and asked to talk to Abby and Cho. She was lead to Professor Sprout's office where she saw the familiar couple.

“This is Cho Chang, your son’s girlfriend and this is Abigail Albright your son’s fellow Prefect.”

“How long have you been dating our son?” Mrs. Diggory asked Cho.

“Since September,” Cho said.

Amos said. “It’s nice to see you again, Abigail.”

“You too, Mr. Diggory. I’m sorry for your loss. This isn’t exactly the same but I lost my parents last year.”

As much of a braggart as Amos was he said. “Thanks for your sympathy, Abigail.”

“You’re welcome.”


	22. Chapter 22

It was a couple days later, Abby was in the library trying to help Cedric figure out a way to breathe underwater. So far, they haven't had any luck.

"There's the bubble head charm," Cedric suggested.

 

Abby thought for a moment and said, "That could work, Ced."

 

He nodded. They put away all the books they had taken out off the shelves and left the library.

 

"I wonder who your precious object will be?" Abby said, thoughtfully.

 

Cedric blushed and said. "Probably Cho."

 

“Why am I not surprised?”

Cedric nodded and said. "That reminds me I need to go meet Cho."

 

“Okay. Don’t we have to do our rounds after that?”

Cedric said. “I think so.”

Abby nodded. Cedric left the library and Abby sat at the table until Malcolm walked in.

“Hey Mal,” she greeted.

“Hey Abs, did you help Cedric figure out a way to breathe underwater.”

“I did. Though, I don’t think he needed my help.”

Malcolm nodded. “Who do you think would be your most precious item?”

“Probably Jay.”

He smirked. “Not Lee?”

“No, my brother is a lot more important to me than Lee at least for now.”

“I can see that. Mine would probably be you or Lila. If they allowed me to have someone that didn’t attend Hogwarts it would be my mum.”

“Thought so.”

Malcolm sat with her until Cedric walked back in the library and it was time for their rounds.

 

—

It was now Valentine’s Day, Abby was alone since Malcolm had finally got up the courage to ask Lila out so they went to Hogsmeade together. She decided to have tea with her godmother instead.

—

It was now time for the second task, Abby was walking with Malcolm and Lila down to the lake. They were walking hand in hand. She noticed the twins taking bets. She walked over to the two of them.

“Hey Albright, you want to bet?”

“I would but I don’t don’t have any money.” 

 

"You're worried aren't you, Abby?" Lee asked.

"That doesn't even cover it," Abby told him, honestly.  
"Cedric will be fine, Abby."

 

Abby sighed and rested her head on Lee's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in comfort.

 

They reached the lake and sat down. Cedric and Harry went in first and then Fleur and Viktor. Fleur came up first. It turned out she couldn't get past the Grindylows. 

Abby cringed she never really cared for Grindylows they were like evil mermaids and she loved ‘The Little Mermaid’.

Next Viktor, came up to the surface with Hermione. Third, was Cedric with Cho. No surprise there. Last but not least, Harry came up with Ron and an unfamiliar small blonde girl, that must be Fleur's precious item. She saw a familiar looking redhead rush towards Ron. It was Percy she finally remembered. Harry and Cedric both received first place. Abby congratulated Cedric and helped Cho dry off. The task was over Abby breathed a sigh of relief.

—

 

It was now late June and time for the last task. This task was a maze.

"Good luck, Ced," Abby said, hugging him

"Thanks."

Cho gave him a quick kiss. Abby couldn't help but smile she really liked them together. The two girls went up to the stands before the task started. The whistle went off and they went in one by one.

"And now we wait," Abby sighed, nervously.

Fleur and Viktor came out subsequently. Now, they just need Harry and Cedric. Nobody expected what was coming. Harry appeared. 

There was cheering until they noticed he was lying over Cedric's body.

"That's my son!" Amos yelled, running down towards his son's dead body.

Cho began sobbing. Abby was devastated as well but she comforted Cho instead. She’ll grieve later. So many people she’s cared about have died. She walked Cho walked back to Ravenclaw common room. She made her way back to the Hufflepuff common room. It was so quiet.

“Hey Abby,” Malcolm greeted.

“Hey Mal.”

“It will feel weird that I’ll be the only one in the dorm now,” Malcolm shuddered.

 

—

 

Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick walked over and asked to talk to Abby and Cho. She was lead to Professor Sprout's office where she saw the familiar couple.

“This is Cho Chang, your son’s girlfriend and this is Abigail Albright your son’s fellow Prefect.”

“How long have you been dating our son?” Mrs. Diggory asked Cho.

“Since September,” Cho said.

Amos said. “It’s nice to see you again, Abigail.”

“You too, Mr. Diggory. I’m sorry for your loss. This isn’t exactly the same but I lost my parents last year.”

As much of a braggart as Amos was he said. “Thanks for your sympathy, Abigail.”

“You’re welcome.”


	23. Chapter 23

Abby made her way up to Grimmauld Place a few days after her birthday and knocked.

“Hello.”

“Hello Mrs. Weasley, I’m here for the Order meeting.”

The redheaded woman nodded and stepped aside before Abby walked in. After the introductions and re-introductions she sat down and the meeting started.

“So, what do your parents think about you joining the Order?” Molly asked.

Abby explained with a frown. “My biological parents would be proud if they were alive despite being muggles. My godmother will be proud.”

“I’m so sorry, how did they die?” Molly asked resisting the urge to hug her.

“They died in a car accident on the way to King’s Cross before Christmas of my fifth year.”

Molly smiled sadly.

“What are your strengths?” Her former professor asked.

“I’m rather good at Charms, I’m decent at Defense but that was only after Professor Lupin taught.”

Everyone nodded before the meeting started. After the meeting ended, Molly called down everyone.

“Oh, hey Abby,” George greeted.

“Hey you two,” she greeted.

“You three know each other?” Molly asked.

“We’re in the same year, although she’s a Puff, she’s practically all Lee’s talked about since they went to Yule Ball almost eight months ago,” George answered his mum.

“He talks about me?”

“All the time.”

Abby blushed. To be honest, she’s been thinking a lot about him lately.

“So, tell us about yourself.”

“There’s not much else to tell I’m a muggleborn, I’m in Fred and George’s year, I’m a Prefect.”

“You must’ve of known Cedric?” Harry asked.

“I did, he was such a nice guy, Although, I was only close with him because we were both Prefects despite him being roommates with my best friend Malcolm,” Abby said sadly.

Harry nodded.

“He tried to get our house to stop wearing those ‘Potter Stinks’ badges but to no avail.”

“He told me that,” Harry said.

She nodded.

“Did you say your last name is Albright?” the pink-haired girl asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you have an older sister?”

“I do, why?”

“Is her name April?”

Abby smiled. “Yes, it is.”

“I’m pretty sure she works with my dad,” she said.

Abby smiled. “She does.”

Dora nodded.

“You won’t be for long judging by how much Lee talks about you,” George said.

“Do you fancy Lee back?” Dora asked.

Abby smiled as her blush returned. “I’ve been thinking of him a lot especially after the great time we had at the Ball.”

Dora nodded.

 

—

 

It was a couple days later, Abby was standing in a muggle coffee shop waiting for Lee. She was shocked that he would want to meet in the muggle world. She ordered a cup of tea and waited for Lee.

A few minutes later, the bell over the door tingled and Lee walked in. She couldn’t help but look at him. She’s never seen him outside of school. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a polo. He looked quite handsome. His brown eyes scanned the tables and settled on Abby. His eyes twinkled and he grinned as he walked over. The minute he reached the table Abby hopped up and greeted him with a quick kiss.

“Well, it’s obvious what you wanted to talk about, Abby,” he laughed grinning down at her.

She blushed. “I wasn’t planning on planting one on you in public, I don’t know what happen.”

“I think I’ve rubbed off on you a little,” he chuckled.

“I don’t mind it, your Gryffindor qualities are quite attractive.”

“How long have you fancied me?”

“Probably since the Yule Ball.”

“Same here, you looked absolutely beautiful,” he smiled.

“Should I get us some drinks?” she asked.

“Here’s some money for mine,” he said taking out some money.

“You’re familiar with muggle money?”

Lee smiled. “I am. My mum is a muggle born.”

She nodded and walked to the counter and ordered their drinks. She brought them back and they drank and flirted.

“So, I know you were quite close with Cedric.”

“I was very close with him but I’m no stranger to loss.”

Lee leaned over. “I know you aren’t, Abby.”

They finished their drinks and said goodbye with a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

 

It was now time to board the train. She stepped on the platform and casually looked for Lee.

 

“Hey Abby.” 

 

She turned to see her boyfriend of a fortnight smiling at her. Lee smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

 

“When did this happen?” Malcolm asked.

 

“Two weeks ago.”

 

“That’s great, now we can double date,” he grinned.

 

She noticed a badge on his chest. “You got Head Boy?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks, I know I only got it because Cedric is dead.”

 

“You’re definitely qualified, Mal,” she assured her best friend.

 

He smirked. “You’re just saying that so you can get away with snogging Lee.”

 

“Is it that obvious?” she smirked back at him.

 

“Who am I kidding, I’m going to this as an excuse to snog Lila too.”

 

She giggled as the train whistled. She said goodbye to her sister and her boyfriend before boarding the train.

 

She noticed Hermione had gotten prefect for Gryffindor but she was quite surprised to see Ron was the male prefect for Gryffindor. They had to replace Cedric with Katie's date for the Yule Ball, Cory.   
  


Cory was a tow headed boy with hazel eyes. He had a muscular build but he was quite short at least short compared to Abby.    
  


They did their rounds.    
  


Abby went back to the Prefect’s compartment and sat next to Lee who in turn wrapped his arm around her.   
  


They continued riding to Hogsmeade and took the carriages to Hogwarts.   
  


Like every year, they had a new Defense teacher her name was Dolores Umbridge. Not only did she wear Abby’s least favorite color pink and her voice was so annoying but those would be the least of everyone's worries.   
  


—

  
It was now the first defense lesson. Thankfully, Abby had the class with the Gryffindors so Lee greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.   
  


"I'd appreciate that you wouldn't show affection in my classroom," Umbridge tutted.   
  


Lee took his seat next to Abby as the rest of the class filed in.    
  


Umbridge said her whole spiel, Abby was this close to walking out or hexing her. Lee was holding her hand under the table trying to calm her down he knew she usually had a very slow fuse but when you mention Cedric's murder in such a manner especially mere months after his murder.   
  


Although, he was rather close to walking out as well. This is one of his favorite subjects, it's not one of his best but he still loved it.    
  


The class ended not soon enough for Abby.   
  


"Merlin, that was worse then History of Magic," Lee said, wrapping his arm around Abby trying to calm her down.   
  


"Tell me about it, how dare she talk about Cedric's death in that manner," Abby said fiercely.   
  


Fred glanced at Lee and asked. "Do you realize how scary your girlfriend is when she's angry?"   
  


"That's old news, Weasley!" Abby snapped.   
  


The twins flinched slightly reminded of how their mum was when she was angry.    
  


 

—

 

 

 

 

It was a few days later now, Abby was walking up to the owlery when she heard very loud sniffling. Abby followed the sniffling to see her boyfriend.   
  
"Lee?" She asked, sweetly.   
  
He looked up at her tears dripping out of his beautiful brown eyes   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked carefully sitting next to her sobbing boyfriend.   
  
“I’m sorry you have to see me like this so early in our relationship,” he apologized.

 

“No worries.”

 

“My dog Taffy was killed by a car,” he told her.

 

"I'm so sorry, Lee," she said, sincerely. 

 Lee continued sobbing on Abby’s  shoulder as she stroked his dreadlocks.  
  
"Thanks for this love, I can't be this type of emotional in front of the twins. Sometimes I feel like they always expect to be the easy-going nothing bothers me type of guy but you're the one who knows that I can't always be that guy. As much as their my best friends and my surrogate brothers," Lee smiled.  
  
Abby blushed. 

It was now a couple days after the meeting of the DA. She had been hesitant about signing the contract but she did anyway. With that said, Lila was mad at her because she didn’t trust Granger as far as she could throw her and that wasn’t very far. Poor Malcolm was caught in the middle of his best friend and his girlfriend.

 

It was now a few days later, she was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. She received a letter from April.

 

Dear Abby,

I know this is super fast in my relationship with Aidan but I’m eight weeks pregnant. I’m totally scared Aidan been busy with Quidditch so I haven’t had the chance to tell him. You’re going to be an aunt.

Love,

April.

She dropped the letter happily shocked.

“What’s going on?”

“April’s pregnant.”

“She is?”

“About eight weeks.”

Her two friends nodded as they finished their food. She went to go find Lee for a snog. She found him with the twins.

“Hey love,” he smiled at her greeting her with a kiss.

“Hey Lee,” she smiled.

The twins immediately took this as a sign to leave. Lee deepened the kiss slightly as they stumbled towards an empty classroom.

“Well, well!”

Abby let out a groan as she pulled away from her boyfriend to face her godmother.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Since August.”

“Like I didn’t see it coming. But sadly 15 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff must be taken.”

“Okay.”

They walked out of the room.

“I got a letter from my sister. She’s eight weeks pregnant.”

“So, you’re going to be an aunt?” Lee asked.

“I am.”

“That’s great.”

He walked her to the Hufflepuff common room and they said goodbye.

 

—

The rest of her seventh year was eventful. Umbridge forced Lee to use a blood quill so he had scars on his wrist. In late March of that year, the twins had left with fanfare. Though Lee was very upset but Abby was there to comfort him.

It was now June, she got a letter from her sister.

Dear Abby,

I gave birth to a baby boy partially named after our dad so his name is Dylan James Lynch. Will you be his godmother?

Love,

April

Abby smiled. She would love to be godmother of her nephew.


End file.
